LA BARDE SILENCIEUSE
by fausta88
Summary: Arès veut récupérer Xena, sa princesse guerrière, pour cela, il ôte la voix à Gabrielle. Il ne lui rendra que si elle exprime son amour à Xena. Traduction de "The Silent Bard" de BL Miller.
1. Chapter 1

LA BARDE SILENCIEUSE Par BL Miller (1997)

Traduit par Fausta88

= = = = AVERTISSEMENT 1 : Les personnages de Xena, Gabrielle, Argo, Hercule et Iolaus sont la propri t de MCA/Universal et ils en d tiennent tous les droits. Je ne fais que les emprunter pour cette histoire. Le reste de l'histoire est mienne. Les commentaires peuvent tre envoy s BL Miller sur Facebook.

AVERTISSEMENT 2 : Cette histoire contient des sc nes explicites et imag es de deux femmes faisant l'amour entre elles. Si cela vous offense, courez vite - ne marchez pas - bien loin de cette histoire. Il y a aussi des sc nes de violence physique et motionnelle. Maintenant, vous tes avertis.

= = = Chapitre 1 = = =

"C'est quoi cette sale m me impertinente !" Ar s enrageait dans son royaume. "Elle n'arr te pas de me bousiller mes plans !" Il regarda dans la coupe de vision. Elle contenait l'image de Xena et de Gabrielle assises aupr s d'un feu. Alors qu'il se rapprochait, il entendit Gabrielle raconter Xena une de ses histoires. "Et cette voix ! Ooh, elle me tape sur les nerfs !" Il frappa du pied, devenant de plus en plus furieux. "Elle n'arr te pas de parler et d'emp cher Xena de faire les choses ma fa on. Avec son influence, je ne r cup rerai jamais ma princesse guerri re. Si seulement il y avait un moyen de la faire taire !" Il gratta sa barbe, comme si cela pouvait lui apporter de nouvelles id es. "Je ne peux pas tuer cette salope, Art mis ne voudra jamais que je tue sa pr cieuse Reine des Amazones !" Il se rapprocha de la coupe. La voix de Gabrielle emplit l'air nouveau. "Aargh ! Mais elle ne se tait jamais ?" Un sourire diabolique se forma sur ses l vres divines. "C'est a ! Je vais la faire taire ! Sans sa voix, elle ne pourra pas dire Xena ce qu'elle doit faire. Elle ne pourra pas m'arr ter !" Son rire diabolique fit vibrer la pi ce.

Comme d'habitude, Xena se leva avec les premiers rayons du chariot d'Apollon. Elle prit un moment pour observer sa compagne endormie, puis se dirigea vers l'eau pour attraper le petit d jeuner. Le li vre qu'elle avait attrap la nuit pr c dente tait petit, mais Gabrielle ne s' tait pas plainte. Xena d cida de compenser ce matin. Elle allait attraper suffisamment de poissons pour remplir le ventre de sa barde. Elle savait, bien s r, que le ventre de Gabrielle ne restait pas plein tr s longtemps. Qu'est-ce que cette fille pouvait manger ! De tous ses t s en tant que seigneur de guerre, Xena n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un manger plus que Gabrielle. Le plus fou, c' tait que la barde n'avait pas une once de graisse. Xena savait que m me si elle mangeait moiti moins que sa compagne, elle deviendrait plus grosse qu'une hutte. Gloussant cette image, Xena entra dans l'eau.

Gabrielle plissa des yeux contre le soleil brillant. Inutile d'essayer de retourner au sommeil, maintenant. Elle n'avait pas besoin de regarder pour savoir que Xena tait partie quelque part chercher le petit d jeuner. Elle s' tira comme elle faisait tous les matins et b illa. Un air surpris apparut sur son visage. Elle grognait en g n ral quand elle s' tirait. Cette fois-ci, elle n'avait pas entendu un son. "Xena ?" appela-t-elle, mais aucun son ne sortit de ses l vres. Elle essaya nouveau. Elle sentait sa bouche bouger, ses l vres et sa langue faire les mouvements n cessaires pour faire du bruit, mais tout ce qu'elle entendait, c' tait le silence, un silence accablant. C'est peut- tre un r ve, pensa-t-elle. Un pincement douloureux sur sa jambe lui apprit qu'elle tait bien veill e. Effray e, elle essaya encore et encore d'appeler Xena, avec toujours le m me r sultat. Sa vision se brouilla quand les larmes commenc rent couler. Elle regarda le feu de camp fumant et rep ra leur po le frire. Elle rampa jusqu' elle et la prit, l' crasant encore et encore contre les rochers qui encerclaient le feu.

Xena venait juste de finir de nettoyer une petite truite quand ses oreilles per urent le son du m tal contre les rochers. Il y avait de l'urgence dans le mart lement. Craignant pour la s curit de Gabrielle, Xena l cha le poisson et retourna en courant vers le camp. Gabrielle frappait la po le contre les rochers, les larmes d valaient ses joues. Xena n'avait jamais vu auparavant cette expression sur le visage de la barde, de la terreur pure. Elle s'agenouilla pr s d'elle et ta la po le des mains de la femme en pleurs.

"Gabrielle, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?" La barde secouait la t te d'avant en arri re. Ne comprenant pas, Xena la saisit aux paules. "Gabrielle, dis-moi ce qu'il se passe." Ces mots ne servirent qu' accro tre les larmes. Gabrielle tait d'autant plus perturb e que ses sanglots ne faisaient pas de bruit. Elle montra sa gorge et secoua la t te, essayant d sesp r ment de se faire comprendre par la guerri re. "Je ne comprends pas, Gabrielle. Calme-toi et dis-moi ce qui t'a effray e." Frustr e de son manque de mots et en col re contre elle-m me de ne pas tre capable de communiquer, Gabrielle repoussa les mains de Xena et courut vers l'eau. Compl tement confuse, Xena la suivit rapidement.

Gabrielle s'arr ta au bord de l'eau et commen a agiter fr n tiquement ses doigts dans la boue. Xena allait se baisser et pousser les mains de la barde quand elle r alisa que Gabrielle essayait d' crire quelque chose dans la terre mouill e. Xena attendit jusqu' ce que les doigts de Gabrielle arr tent de bouger. Deux mots taient crits. Pas parler. Xena passa de Gabrielle la boue et nouveau vers Gabrielle. "Tu ne peux pas parler ? C'est a qui ne va pas ?" Gabrielle hocha lentement la t te. Sans pr venir, la barde se jeta contre Xena, encerclant la guerri re de ses bras et la tenant serr e. "Je suis l , a va." Xena mit ses bras autour de la femme en pleurs et caressa ses cheveux. Elle ne boug rent pas pendant toute une chandelle. Gabrielle avait besoin de r confort comme jamais auparavant et Xena ne savait pas comment lui donner ce r confort. Quand elle sentit que Gabrielle s' tait finalement calm e, Xena se recula pour regarder ce visage ravag par les larmes. "Gabrielle hey, regarde-moi." Elle mit sa main sur le menton de la barde et la for a la regarder. "Je ne sais pas comment cela s'est pass , mais je te jure que nous allons trouver un moyen de te rendre ta voix." Gabrielle acquies a et essuya ses yeux. "C'est mieux. Tu as faim ?" Xena fut surprise quand la barde secoua la t te de droite gauche. "Tu es s re ?" Une autre d n gation. "Okay, coute, je remballe le camp et nous allons vers Ath nes. Nous irons voir Hippocrate. Si quelqu'un peut savoir ce qu'il se passe, c'est bien lui." Xena fit glisser son pouce sur la joue de Gabrielle dans un geste de r confort, tout en attendant que la jeune femme soit d'accord. Apr s plusieurs battements de c ur, la conteuse d'histoire acquies a.

Le silence tait sinistre alors que Xena empaquetait le reste de leur quipement. Elle n'arr tait pas de regarder vers Gabrielle qui passait le plus clair de son temps fixer le sol. La barde ne faisait aucun effort pour l'aider. Une fois que tout fut empaquet , Xena sauta sur Argo. Gabrielle commen a marcher, la t te basse, comme si tout le poids du monde reposait sur ses jeunes paules au lieu de celles d'Atlas. Normalement Gabrielle suivait derri re Argo, bavardant constamment de leurs pr c dentes aventures ou propos d'une histoire qu'elle travaillait. Cependant, Xena se vit retenir Argo pour garder la barde dans son champ de vision. Xena n'avait jamais r alis quel point elle d pendait du bavardage de Gabrielle pour lui faire savoir que la barde tait toujours avec elle. En regardant vers le bas, Xena voyait Gabrielle marcher doucement, fixer le sol. Le c ur de la guerri re br lait de lui enlever cette peine. La voix de Gabrielle tait un de des plus grands atouts. Elle leur ouvrait la porte des auberges, leur facilitait l'entr e dans les villes nouvelles, elle marchandait au meilleur prix les denr es. Maintenant, cela allait tre du ressort de Xena et la guerri re savait qu'elle n' tait pas aussi efficace avec les mots que sa barde bien-aim e.

Apr s une chandelle de silence accablant et une progression douloureusement lente, Xena ne put plus le supporter. Sautant bas d'Argo, elle marcha vers Gabrielle et posa son bras sur ses paules. "Tu veux bien monter cheval un moment ? Nous y serons plus rapidement." La barde se tourna pour lui faire face et Xena r alisa qu'elle avait pleur . "Hey," dit Xena doucement en effa ant une larme errante. "Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit ?" R alisant rapidement l'erreur de ses mots, elle se corrigea. "Je suis d sol e. Gabrielle, tu veux bien monter avec moi ?" La barde secoua la t te. "S'il te pla t." Gabrielle la regarda pensivement. Xena ne disait jamais s'il te pla t. "Gabrielle, je voudrais vraiment que tu montes avec moi." Ne voyant pas de r action, Xena prit une profonde inspiration et choisit avec soin ses mots. "Je me sentirais mieux. Je ne peux pas t'entendre, mais au moins, je te sentirais. S'il te pla t, Gabrielle, j'ai besoin d' tre en contact avec toi." C' tait une admission de sa propre impuissance sur la situation. Si boulevers e qu'elle soit, Gabrielle sentit l'importance des paroles de la guerri re. La barde marcha et posa son pied dans l' trier. Xena la poussa puis grimpa derri re elle. Tenant les r nes d'une main, elle enveloppa ses bras autour de la taille de la jeune femme. Gabrielle continuait pleurer silencieusement, mais elle s'autorisa tirer du r confort des bras de la robuste femme. L'esprit de Xena essayait toute vitesse d'imaginer ce qui tait arriv la voix de la barde.

Argo s'arr ta rapidement quand Gabrielle tira sur les r nes. "Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?" demanda Xena, puis elle se tan a mentalement d' tre aussi b te. "Je suis d sol e. Il va falloir que nous trouvions une fa on de communiquer l'une avec l'autre." Gabrielle hocha l g rement la t te et poussa la jambe de Xena de sa main. "Quoi ? Tu veux descendre ?" Un hochement. Xena glissa terre et aida la barde. Alors qu'elle d posait Gabrielle, Xena l'enveloppa de ses bras et la tint serr e contre elle. "Gabrielle, tu sais qu'il n'y a rien au monde je ne ferais pour toi. Nous allons trouver un moyen. Je te jure par Art mis que nous trouverons. Elle la rel cha. Gabrielle commen a marcher vers le sous-bois pais. "O est-ce que tu vas ?" dit Xena en attrapant le bras de la barde. Gabrielle indiqua du doigt les bois. "Pourquoi est-ce que tu veux y aller?" Gabrielle le regarda en essayant de lui dire sans embarrasser l'une ou l'autre. Finalement, elle montra du doigt entre ses jambes, puis agita sa main en montrant les bois. Xena leva les sourcils en finissant par comprendre. Elle grima a. Gabrielle roula des yeux, le geste le plus plaisant de toute la journ e. La barde se dirigea vers la masse d'arbres et de broussailles quand elle entendit les pas de Xena derri re elle. Elle se retourna. "Il faut que je m'assure que tu vas bien. Et si tu tr buchais sur une branche d'arbre et que tu heurtais ta t te ? Comment est-ce que je le saurais ? Je ne fais que regarder autour de toi." Gabrielle haussa les paules et continua marcher, consciente de l'ombre de six pieds derri re elle. Quand elle trouva l'endroit qu'elle cherchait, elle tendit les bras et poussa l' paule gauche de Xena tout en tirant sur l'autre. "J'allais me retourner, Gabrielle. Je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide." Elle se retourna et regarda la cime des arbres, souriant d'un air narquois la pudeur de la barde. Ses oreilles lui dirent quand la barde eut fini, mais elle attendit de sentir une main douce sur son paule avant de bouger. Elle retourn rent sur la route en silence.

Il tait deux chandelles apr s la mi-journ e quand Gabrielle tira nouveau sur les r nes. Elles descendirent de cheval. Xena supposait que Gabrielle devait aller dans les bois nouveau, mais la barde resta l et se frotta l'estomac. "Oh, c'est l'heure du d jeuner, c'est a ?" Gabrielle hocha la t te. Xena regarda le ciel. "Je suis d sol e. Je suppose que j'ai perdu la notion du temps. D'habitude, tu..." Elle laissa les mots en suspens, en r alisant son erreur. "Allez, je vais nous attraper un li vre et je jure qu'il va tre plus gros que celui que nous avons eu la nuit derni re, d'accord ?" Elle avait esp r un sourire de sa barde, mais tout ce qu'elle re u, ce ne fut qu'un haussement d' paule indiff rent.

Xena dessella rapidement Argo et laissa le destrier brouter l'herbe tendre. Gabrielle n'essaya m me pas de sortir leurs victuailles ou leurs ustensiles de cuisine. Sans savoir si la barde voulait m me manger, Xena alla la rejoindre et s'assit pr s d'elle. Gabrielle crivit rapidement quelque chose dans la poussi re fine. Xena regarda et lut les mots. "Tu es effray e ? Je le sais bien." Xena tendit la main et la posa sur le genou de la barde. "Ce n'est pas permanent, Gabrielle." Elle pronon ait les mots alors qu'elle craignait le contraire. "Regarde du bon c t , au moins, tu ne t'es pas cass la main. Tu peux toujours crire, m me si tu ne peux pas parler." Gabrielle fron a les sourcils et crivit dans la poussi re. "La bonne nouvelle ? Gabrielle, c'est une bonne nouvelle." Gabrielle d tourna la t te. "Non. Regarde-moi, Gabrielle." Xena utilisa sa main pour tourner la t te de la jeune femme. "C'est une bonne nouvelle." Elle soupira, souhaitant savoir ce qui passait par la t te de sa barde. "Gabrielle, tu devrais peut- tre prendre un peu de temps et crire ce que tu ressens." La t te se secoua. "Gabrielle, je le pense vraiment. Je pense vraiment que a pourrait t'aider." Il y eut une longue pause. "Ca m'aiderait. Je n'ai aucune id e de ce qui passe dans ta jolie t te et je donnerais n'importe quoi pour le savoir. Utilise tes parchemins et parle-moi, Gabrielle. Ne m'exclus pas comme a. Je ne le m rite pas." Xena se leva, incapable de g rer ses sentiments plus longtemps. Elle avait besoin de faire quelque chose. "Je vais nous chercher quelque chose pour le d jeuner." Elle fouilla dans les fontes et en ressortit la po le frire. "Tu vas chercher du bois et tu commences le feu. Si tu as besoin de moi, utilise ceci." Elle tendit la po le et attendit quelques battements de c ur que la barde la prenne. Ne sachant que dire, Xena se d tourna et se dirigea vers les bois, s'assurant de rester port e d'oreille de sa pr cieuse amie.

Xena revint avec deux petits li vres, d j d pec s, pour trouver que Gabrielle avait bien commenc le feu et pr par une broche. A son grand d pit, cependant, elle vit que la barde n'avait fait aucun effort pour crire quoi que ce soit. La guerri re n' tait pas habitu e ce que Gabrielle garde ses sentiments pour elle. D'habitude, elle les talait en d tail. Xena r alisait l'ironie de la situation. La guerri re sto que essayant de faire en sorte que la barde passionn e exprime ses sentiments. Elle sentit une vague de culpabilit . Gabrielle essayait tant de pousser Xena exprimer ne serait-ce que la moindre des motions et elle chouait la plupart du temps. Il faudra que je lui montre plus mes sentiments, pensa la guerri re. "Euh, je n'ai pas pu avoir de plus gros li vre, mais j'en ai deux petits." Elle s'agenouilla et les mit sur la broche. "T'as pas l'air d'avoir envie d' crire, n'est-ce pas ?" Mouvement de t te. "Okay, je ne vais pas te pousser, Gabrielle, m me si je devrais. Zeus sait que tu m'incites assez exprimer mes motions." Gabrielle leva la t te vers elle, prenant en compte la remarque. "Ce que j'essaie de te dire, c'est que je suis l pour toi." Elle tenta sa chance et s'assit pr s d'elle. "Je serai toujours l pour toi, quoi qu'il arrive." Gabrielle garda le contact avec ses yeux, son visage r v lait le tourbillon de ses motions. Xena y vit la peine, la peur et le souci et un d sespoir qui n'avait pas sa place sur un visage aussi jeune. Xena se d pla a vers le feu et tourna la broche. Je n'avait jamais pens comme c' tait difficile de faire la conversation, pensa-telle. Comment fait-elle ? Souriant elle-m me, Xena pensa qu'elle avait vraiment de la chance d'avoir la jeune femme aux cheveux de cuivre dans sa vie.

"Oui, Xena, comme tu as de la chance !" Ares gloussa en baissa la t te dans leur direction. "Est-ce que tu penseras toujours que tu as de la chance quand tu d penseras ton dernier dinar pour lui trouver manger, mmm ? Elle sera compl tement d pendante de toi, Xena. Elle t'abaissera jusqu' ce que tu deviennes sa servante personnelle. Tu m'as l'air d'avoir plein de chance, Xena." Les cieux tonn rent sous le rire du Dieu de la Guerre.

"Tu en veux encore ?" D n gation. "Okay, je vais seller Argo et tu pourras ranger." Xena jeta le reste de sa nourriture dans le feu et alla s'occuper du cheval. Elle commen ait s rieusement se sentir frustr e de ne pas pouvoir atteindre Gabrielle. Dieux, qu'elle regrettait cette voix ! Qu'elle regrettait de ne plus pouvoir fermer les yeux et couter Gabrielle lui inventer un conte. La barde connaissait exactement les bons mots pour faire sortit Xena de sa coquille, les bons mots pour la r conforter. Tout en brossant le dos d'Argo, Xena souhaita conna tre les mots pour r conforter Gabrielle. Rien de ce qu'elle avait essay n'avait march . Elle craignait en secret que sa pr cieuse barde ne sombre dans une d pression.

Apr s le d ner, elle s'assirent pr s du feu. "Gabrielle, je veux que tu essaies d' crire." Xena posa l'encrier sur le sol pr s de la barde et lui tendit la plume et le parchemin. Gabrielle laissa tomber les objets sur le sol, pr s de l'encrier. "Gabrielle, tu as besoin d' crire ce qu'il se passe." D n gation. "Pourquoi ?" D n gation. "Dis-moi ce que tu ressens, Gabrielle, s'il te pla t." D n gation. Xena sentait la col re monter et sa patience s'amenuiser. "Gabrielle, je ne supporte pas de ne pas savoir ce que tu penses." Elle obtint une r action. Les yeux pers de la barde eurent un clair de col re alors qu'elle attrapait la plume et le parchemin. Elle avait toujours sa mine renfrogn e en crivant. Elle jeta la plume terre, une chose qu'elle n'aurait jamais fait normalement, et jeta la note Xena.

"Alors comment c'est ? Maintenant, tu vois ce que je subis chaque jour, et le plus amusant, c'est que TU PEUX PARLER ET QUE TU NE LE FAIS PAS !"

Xena leva la t te de la note, son visage montrait clairement le choc qu'elle avait re u. Gabrielle la regarda jusqu' ce que leurs yeux soient en contact, puis elle d tourna son visage vers le feu. Les flammes orange se refl taient sur les larmes qui roulaient le long de la face de l'Amazone. Xena d pla a l'encrier et la plume et s'assit pr s de Gabrielle. Les deux femmes regardaient le feu. "Tu sais, autrefois j'aimais le silence. Le silence me calmait apr s la bataille. Apr s tous ces cris et ces acclamations, le tonnerre des sabots, le son du m tal contre le m tal, le silence tait une b n diction. En ce moment, le silence est tout autre que calmant. Tu comptes plus pour moi que quiconque au monde, Gabrielle." La barde tourna la t te, Xena continuait regarder dans le feu. C' tait suffisamment dur d'essayer de parler. "Je suppose que je ne te l'ai jamais dit, hein ?" Xena fit une pause. Gabrielle tendit la main et toucha l' paule de la guerri re. Xena se tourna et la regarda. "Plus que quiconque." La l vre inf rieure de Gabrielle fr mit alors que ses yeux d bordaient de larmes non vers es. "Viens ici." Xena attira la barde et la tint serr e, enfouissant sa t te dans la chevelure de cuivre. Quand Gabrielle se redressa, elle avait un sourire sur le visage. "Quoi ?" Gabrielle indiquait du doigt la guerri re, puis tendit deux doigts. "Quoi ? Un deux ?" Hochement de t te. Elle r p te le mouvement. "Moi ," Acquiescement. "Okay, moi." Deux doigts point s. "Deux ? Nous deux ? Oh ! Nous sommes pareilles toutes les deux.." Acquiescement. Xena regarda vers le sol. "Je ne suis pas bonne a, Gabrielle," dit Xena tout doucement, "J'essaie, je suis meilleure qu'il y a deux t s, n'est-ce pas ?" Gabrielle hocha la t te, puis sourit et approcha son pouce de son index, un tout petit espace de libre entre les deux. Xena carquilla les yeux. "Oh toi !" Elle se pencha et bouriffa les cheveux de cuivre, recevant une tape bon enfant en retour. Xena resta assise un instant, ne sachant que faire ensuite. D cidant qu'elle devait s'occuper les mains, elle jeta d'autres morceaux de bois dans le feu. "Pourquoi est-ce que nous ne nous coucherions pas t t pour partir de bonne heure demain ?" Elle jeta un coup d' il pour voir un haussement d' paules de la part de Gabrielle qui ne fit pas un effort pour bouger. "Gabrielle..." Elle haussa un sourcil pour marquer son point de vue. Le corps de Gabrielle fit le mouvement pour un soupir, mais sans le son. Elle se leva et se dirigea vers sa couverture.

Xena alla du c t du feu oppos et d posa la sienne. C' tait de cette fa on qu'elles dormaient toujours, moins que la nuit ne soit froide. C' tait seulement ce moment-l qu'elles dormaient ensemble. Xena ne ressentait pas le froid comme la jeune barde, mais elle ne disait rien quand Gabrielle demandait dormir avec elle. Xena souhaitait parfois que la magnifique jeune femme dorme avec elle plus souvent. La guerri re adorait la fa on dont les cheveux de Gabrielle tombaient contre son visage, la douceur de la peau de la barde contre la sienne. Xena venait juste de s'installer quand elle vit Gabrielle se lever. Xena se redressa sur un coude et regarda Gabrielle prendre sa couverture et se diriger du c t du feu o tait la guerri re. "Viens ici," dit Xena affectueusement en repoussant sa couverture pour faire de la place sa barde. Gabrielle se r fugia rapidement dans les bras muscl s de la guerri re. Xena les recouvrit toutes deux de la couverture de la barde et posa sa main sur la hanche de Gabrielle.

C' tait si bon d' tre dans les bras forts de la guerri re. Gabrielle s'y nicha plus encore, sentant la chaleur irradier du corps de la guerri re partout o la peau nue de la barde la touchait. Elle abaissa la main et prit celle de Xena, l' ta de sa hanche et l'amena sur son estomac. Elle avait besoin d' tre tenue, d' tre r confort e. Si quoi que ce soit arrivait pendant la nuit, Gabrielle n'avait aucun moyen de le faire savoir Xena. Elle d cida qu'elle avait besoin de sentir le corps de la guerri re pendant la nuit. M me dans son sommeil, Xena serait capable de la prot ger. Xena raffermit sa prise autour de la taille de la jeune femme. Ramenant la barde plus pr s, elle enveloppa son grand corps autour du plus petit et plus tendre, et sombra dans un sommeil difficile.

Gabrielle sursauta, r veillant instantan ment Xena. Elle regarda les l vres de la barde bouger en silence. M me sans son, Xena savait que la jeune femme tait en prise des cauchemars. Xena pouvait dire d'habitude quelle genre de r ve la barde faisait, juste en l' coutant depuis l'autre c t du feu. Apr s un moment, elle r alisait que Gabrielle r vait de quelque chose de dr le. Une nuit, les gloussements de Gabrielle avaient t si terribles que Xena n'avait pas pu se contr ler et avait commenc glousser elle-m me en r ponse aux gloussements de la jeune femme endormie. Apr s tre devenue Reine, Gabrielle avait eu de terribles cauchemars, revivant encore et encore les morts dans son sommeil. Elle criait le nom de la personne qui tait morte dans son r ve. Au d but, c' tait Perdicus ou Xena. Ces derni res lunes, les occasionnels cauchemars concernaient tous la mort de Xena. Bien qu'elles n'en parlent jamais au matin, ce que voyait Xena la nuit lui en disait long sur la profondeur des sentiments de la barde. A de rares occasions, Xena se r veillait et entendait des sons de plaisir venir des l vres de la jeune barde endormie. Quand ces nuits arrivaient, Xena s'asseyait tranquillement et regardait Gabrielle, fascin e par les mouvements et les bruits qu'elle faisait. Les g missements de Gabrielle commen aient tout doucement, puis, ils devenaient plus passionn s au fur et mesure que son r ve progressait. Le corps de la barde bougeait sous la couverture et Xena jetait des regards sans retenue sur les seins doux et satin s de Gabrielle. Elles ne parlaient jamais de ces r ves, mais Xena remarquait que Gabrielle tait plus agr able et plus facile r veiller le matin suivant.

A la fa on dont elle s'agitait, Xena craignit que la barde ne se blesse. Xena d testait r veiller quelqu'un au milieu d'un cauchemar. Elle savait quoi elle ressemblait quand elle se r veillait elle-m me. Elle avait presque assomm Gabrielle une fois, quand la barde avait essay de la r veiller. Elle avait d j entendu parl de personnes mortes parce qu'on les avait r veill es. Elle baissa les yeux vers sa meilleure amie. Quelle que soit la terreur qui avait son emprise sur elle, c'en fut trop pour Xena. Elle attrapa les paules de Gabrielle et la secoua.

Gabrielle tait debout, regardait les trois brigands arm s d'une p e. Son b ton tait hors de port e. Elle savait que Xena tait dans les environs. Elle essaya de crier mais aucun mot ne sortit. Les hommes s'approch rent. Elle essaya de courir, mais ses jambes se prirent dans la couverture. Elle tomba juste au moment o ils l'atteignaient. Les hommes rirent lascivement quand ils r alis rent qu'elle ne pouvait parler. Elle sentit des mains attraper ses paules, la secouer

"Gabrielle ! Gabrielle ! R veille-toi !" Elle ouvrit les yeux pour voir une Xena tr s inqui te qui la regardait. C' tait un cauchemar, rien qu'un cauchemar. "La vache, Xena tu ne croiras jamais " Sa bouche s'agita, mais aucun son n'en sortit. Ce n' tait pas du tout un cauchemar. Elle ne put contr ler le flot de larmes qui d vala ses joues. Xena l cha ses paules et prit Gabrielle contre elle. Elle caressa les cheveux cuivr s, la ber ant d'avant en arri re. "Okay c'est bon, maintenant je suis l je sais " Xena r p tait ces mots l'envi, comme un mantra. La voix basse et rauque, elle parlait sur un ton hypnotique, esp rant calmer la femme silencieuse.

Gabrielle coutait la voix profonde de sa guerri re. Elle aimait tant cette femme. Quand on avait besoin d'elle, Xena tait son port tranquille au milieu de la temp te. Gabrielle tait toujours stup faite de voir que Xena pouvait tre violente et brutale et gentille et douce la minute d'apr s. Il y avait plusieurs dichotomies de ce style en Xena. Elle tait une guerri re et une gu risseuse. Elle chassait les animaux pour leur cuir et leur peau, et pourtant elle passait des chandelles bouchonner Argo. Intelligente sur plusieurs sujets, et pourtant inadapt e en soci t . En coutant la voix de Xena lui parler doucement, Gabrielle finit par se calmer assez pour se rendormir. Xena attendit d'entendre le rythme familier de sa respiration endormie avant de se glisser hors des couvertures.

Elle savait qu'elle ne r ussirait pas dormir cette nuit-l . Entre ses soucis propos des cauchemars de Gabrielle et la nouvelle horreur du jour, elle s'estimait heureuse d'avoir pu dormir un peu. Fixant le feu, Xena contempla les nouveaux probl mes soulev s par le soudain mutisme de Gabrielle.

Le plus vident tait le probl me financier. Nourrir un destrier adulte devenait rapidement cher. Cela, ajout l'app tit d vorant de la barde et la situation en devenait d'autant plus sinistre. Une autre prise de conscience frappa Xena : c' tait Gabrielle qui gagnait le plus d'argent. A chaque fois qu'elles manquaient d'argent, la plupart du temps, Gabrielle allait raconter ses histoires qui voulait les entendre. C' taient les dinars qu'elle r coltait qui les habillait et les nourrissait.

Avec ce souci d'argent, les talents de marchandage de Gabrielle auraient t d'autant plus n cessaires. Mais sans la voix de la barde pour influencer le marchand, Xena tait la merci de l'humeur du vendeur. Xena ne marchandait jamais. A la v rit , elle ne savait m me pas ce qu' tait un bon prix. Gabrielle savait ces choses, elle connaissait le prix de chaque chose, le b n fice fait et jusqu'o le marchand pouvait aller. Xena pourrait s'estimer heureuse si elle pouvait faire durer leurs quelques dinars jusqu' Ath nes. Une fois l -bas, Xena n'aurait pas les moyens de les loger, sans parler de ce qu'allait co ter le prix de la gu rison de Gabrielle, si on trouvait un traitement.

Le probl me qui se pr sentait son esprit et son c ur ne concernait pas l' tat physique de Gabrielle mais son tat motionnel. Xena pouvait comprendre ce que c' tait pour Gabrielle de perdre sa voix. Elle pouvait comprendre les humeurs vacillant entre la col re et la tristesse. Mais la barde paraissait sombrer dans la spirale d'une grave d pression. La communication tait aussi vitale que le sang, pour Gabrielle. Xena la regardait souvent quand elle parlait aux gens, non seulement avec sa bouche mais aussi avec son c ur. Il y eut une fois o elles crois rent un jeune gar on qui parlait une autre langue et Gabrielle travailla tant et plus jusqu' ce qu'elle trouve un moyen de le comprendre et de s'en faire comprendre. Ce qui la perturbait le plus, c' tait le refus de l'Amazone d' crire quoi que ce soit. M me dans les temps les plus troubl s, Gabrielle trouvait du r confort s'asseoir pr s du feu et mettre des mots sur ses pens es et ses sentiments et les crire sur le parchemin. Xena craignait que la barde ne se perde dans la mer d' motions qu'elle refoulait. Elle savait par exp rience combien il tait difficile de vivre en cachant ses sentiments. Elle avait d lutter avec elle-m me pour contr ler ses propres motions. Comment Gabrielle, une femme au c ur si pur, pouvait-elle dompter l'intensit de ses sentiments emprisonn s ?

La s curit de Gabrielle. La jeune femme tait devenue si efficace avec son b ton que Xena avait de plus en plus confiance quand elle la laissait se promener seule. Cela n'allait plus tre possible. Il tait hors de question que Xena laisse sa pr cieuse Gabrielle hors de vue maintenant. Elle connaissait les dangers qu'une muette pouvait courir dans un village inamical. La barde tait trop vuln rable maintenant pour que Xena pense autre chose qu' la prot ger. La guerri re n'esp rait qu'une chose, qu'elles ne rencontrent pas de probl mes entre ici et Ath nes.

Massant ses tempes pour viter la migraine qui arrivait, Xena attendait impatiemment l'aube, sachant que ce nouveau jour allait leur apporter de nouveaux probl mes toutes les deux, surtout si Gabrielle refusait de r v ler ses sentiments. L'incapacit de Xena obliger Gabrielle communiquer avec elle pesait sur sa patience. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude de devoir travailler avec acharnement pour obtenir des r ponses ses questions, surtout de Gabrielle. Xena esp rait pouvoir tenir sa frustration et sa col re en chec jusqu' ce que la barde puisse exprimer ses sentiments.

"Gabrielle, le chemin va tre assez long. Ce serait bien plus facile si nous pouvions trouver des signes de mains pour que je n'aie pas poser une douzaine de questions pour d couvrir ce que tu veux," dit Xena en v rifiant pour la deuxi me fois les sangles d'Argo. Satisfaite de la tension, elle donna une tape Argo et retourna s'asseoir pr s de Gabrielle. "Bon, de quoi avons-nous besoin ?" Xena sourit. "Commen ons par un tour dans les bois." Gabrielle fron a les yeux la tentative d'humour de son amie. "Allez, nous devons penser quelque chose. Je ne peux quand m me pas te laisser toujours montrer du doigt ton..." Elle haussa les sourcils. Gabrielle rougit l g rement. Sa sexualit n' tait pas un de ses sujets pr f r s. L'unique nuit avec Perdicus tait sa seule exp rience et elle se sentait gravement d sappoint e. Sa m re avait fait un excellent travail en lui inculquant la pudeur. "Gabrielle, tu m' coutes ?" Elle fut tir e de sa r verie par la voix de la guerri re. "Bien. Alors, qu'est-ce que nous allons utiliser pour que tu me dises que tu veux aller dans les bois ?" Elle regarda le visage de Gabrielle devenir pensif un instant, puis la vit prendre sa d cision. Gabrielle tendit la main et pointa deux doigts vers la for t. "Bien, deux doigts vers la for t. Ca ira. Et quoi d'autre ?" Les mains de Gabrielle commenc rent bouger rapidement. "Hola, je peux pas te suivre. Qu'est-ce que tu essayes de dire ?" Gabrielle forma une tasse de sa main, puis l'amena ses l vres. Elle le fit plusieurs fois avant que Xena ne parle. "Boire ?" hochement de t te. "Bien. C'en est un bon pour boire, Gabrielle." Xena essayait de se souvenir que Gabrielle avait besoin de plus de compliments encore. "Oui, un tr s bon." Elle fut r compens e par le premier vrai sourire qu'elle ait vu depuis le d but de l'incident. Incapable de r sister la joie du moment, la guerri re r v la une vraie motion. "C'est bien, Gabrielle. Je me demandais si j'allais jamais revoir ton beau sourire." Gabrielle la regarda d'un air pensif, puis baissa les yeux. Mal l'aise avec cette humeur, Xena saisit rapidement l'occasion de revenir leur sujet premier. "Bon, nous avons les bois et nous avons la boisson. De quoi d'autre avons-nous besoin ?" Elle pass rent quelques minutes trouver d'autres signes de mains avant de ranger le campement et de retourner sur la route.

Elles eurent suffisamment de chance pour qu'aucun autre voyageur ne prennent la m me route. Xena s'inqui tait des dangers d'une possible emb che. Sa crainte pour la s curit de Gabrielle avaient presque caus une bataille un peu plus t t dans la journ e quand Xena avait insist pour que la barde monte cheval plut t qu'elle ne marche. D'avoir Gabrielle sur Argo lui permettait plus facilement de piquer un sprint s'il en tait besoin. Elle essaya d' tre gentille, puis plus ferme, puis mena ante. Quand aucune de ses m thodes ne marcha, elle utilisa le ton qu'elle utilisait quand elle ne souffrait aucune r sistance. Elle ne l'utilisait qu'extr mement rarement avec Gabrielle, car elle savait que la barde tait bless e d'entendre Xena lui parler de cette fa on. M me si Gabrielle avait pu parler, Xena pensait bien que le d jeuner se serait pass en silence de toute fa on. La barde refusa d' crire quoi que ce soit ce soir-l , provoquant une autre querelle entre elles, si on peut appeler a une querelle : Xena pi tinait autour du feu, fulminait et se d cha nait. A plusieurs moments, Gabrielle se leva pour s' loigner et Xena la suivit, lui faisant comprendre ainsi que la barde n'allait pas s' loigner hors de vue. Malgr ces sentiments hostiles de la journ e, quand il s'agit de s'installer pour la nuit, Gabrielle d posa sa couverture pr s de Xena et se colla contre elle. Juste avant que la respiration de Gabrielle ne se calme et qu'elle ne s'endorme, Xena aurait pu jurer qu'elle avait senti les l vres de la barde contre son bras. Elle d cida de le prendre comme un signe de tr ve et elle l'attira plus pr s d'elle et se pelotonna pour un sommeil peine r parateur.

Xena avait beau vouloir grimper dans un bon bain chaud et s'asseoir devant un bon repas, elle ne voulait pas prendre le risque d'emmener Gabrielle dans une ville trang re. C' tait au premier rang de ses soucis, bien avant la question d'argent. Leurs r serves de nourriture baissaient malgr leurs efforts incessants pour utiliser les ressources autour du camp. Elle pouvait en g n ral attraper suffisamment de poissons et de li vres, mais il lui fallait toujours fournir plus d'herbe s che Argo. Elle se retenait de boire du th , car il ne lui restait plus que quelques feuilles. Elle r alisa que Gabrielle tait consciente du probl me de nourriture. Xena regardait la fa on dont elle se remplissait de baies et de noix avant de prendre de la nourriture s che. Xena se sentait coupable de ne pas pouvoir prendre soin de la barde comme elle voulait. La nuit tait presque tomb e quand elles rep r rent le petit groupe de huttes et de maisons qui annon ait la bordure d'Ath nes. Elle se d tourn rent vers les bois et trouv rent un petit coin tranquille pour camper. Pour la quatri me nuit de rang, elles suivirent le m me sch ma : Gabrielle refusa de toucher sa plume, mais cependant se pelotonna dans les bras de Xena au moment de se coucher. Xena grognait de frustration envers Gabrielle, mais cependant la prenait dans ses bras quand venait l heure de dormir. A chaque fois, Gabrielle d posait un petit baiser sur le bras de la guerri re. Xena avait t tent e de le retourner, mais elle ne voulait rien faire qui puisse effrayer Gabrielle. La jeune femme n avait pas besoin de cela en plus du probl me actuel.

Elles trouv rent le b timent m dical pr s de l entr e de la ville. "Nous aimerions voir Hippocrate," dit Xena au jeune homme qui tenait un morceau de parchemin attach un bout de bois utilis comme support. Il tournait sa plume entre ses doigts. C tait une habitude que Xena trouvait ravissante chez Gabrielle et particuli rement nervant chez lui.

"Et qui dois-je annoncer ?" Sa voix hennissante et nasale tapa sur les nerfs de Xena apr s ces jours de tranquillit .

"Xena et Gabrielle," dit-elle sur un ton gal. Le jeune homme arr ta de tourner sa plume et la regarda nerveusement.

"Heu... Xena..."

"Et Gabrielle. Il nous conna t." Il commen ait vraiment lui taper sur les nerfs.

"Oui...je vois, et bien... nous sommes vraiment tr s occup s en ce moment et urggff." Il fut soulev de terre et press contre le mur le plus proche, les doigts autour de son cou le maintenaient deux pieds du sol.

"Nous avons besoin de voir Hippocrate." Son ton tait toujours le m me, son visage vide d' motions.

"Regardez qui voil , qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Michael, que fais-tu Oh, salut Xena." Hippocrate passait la porte. Xena rel cha sa prise sur Michael et le laissa s' chouer sur le sol. Il y resta un moment avant de d cider que la menace tait pass e et il se leva.

"Gabrielle a besoin d'aide," dit Xena alors qu'elles le suivaient dans une autre pi ce. Il se retourna pour faire face la barde.

"Et c'est quoi peu pr s le probl me, ma ch re ?" Il remarqua en fron ant les sourcils qu'elle avait un peu plus de cicatrices que la derni re fois qu'il les avait vues.

"Elle a perdu la voix." Xena r pondit pour elle.

"Hmm." Le soigneur se frotta le menton en contemplant les diff rentes causes possibles. Il alla vers la table et choisit une pi ce de bois aussi longue que sa main. Il tait fin et plat, pas plus large qu'un doigt. "Allez, saute sur la table." Gabrielle regarda Xena, comme si elle rassemblait son courage, puis grimpa et s'assit sur la table. Hippocrate alla vers elle et se mit devant elle. "Ouvre la bouche plus large c'est bien, reste comme a." Il tint sa langue abaiss e avec le b tonnet et regarda au fond de sa gorge. "Ca me semble bien." Il reposa le b tonnet et il posa ses doigts sur chaque c t de sa gorge en les faisant bouger.

"Allonge-toi." Gabrielle jeta un autre coup d' il sur Xena. Cette fois-ci, la guerri re vit de la peur dans les yeux de la barde. Comme une m re protectrice, Xena s'approcha de Gabrielle et lui tint la main. "Maintenant, je vais faire encore quelques tests sur toi. Ca ne va pas te faire de mal, mais a peut tre inconfortable." Gabrielle acquies a.

"Fais attention," dit Xena tout doucement. Elle savait qu'il l'aurait fait de lui-m me.

"Tu tais parfaite," dit Hippocrate Gabrielle en l'aidant s'asseoir. Il inscrivit quelque chose sur un morceau de parchemin avant de s'adresser elles nouveau. "Gabrielle, tu pourrais aller attendre dans l'autre pi ce un moment ? J'ai besoin de parler Xena." Gabrielle sauta de la table et commen a bouger vigoureusement les bras et les l vres silencieuses. Elle se montra du doigt et tapa du pied de col re et de frustration.

"Hippocrate, je pense qu'elle veut rester C'est son corps, apr s tout." Xena venait de comprendre soudainement et venait au secours de Gabrielle. Satisfaite de sa petite victoire, l'Amazone se d pla a et se rapprocha de Xena. Le soigneur s' claircit la gorge et r fl chit ce qu'il allait dire. Il ne savait pas qui il craignait le plus ce moment-l , la guerri re ou la barde.

"Je ne trouve aucun signe d'infection ou de raison physique ce mutisme." Il regarda solennellement les deux femmes dont le visage montrait le d sappointement. "J'aurais aim qu'il y ait eu quelque chose que je puisse faire." Il alla vers elles et posa sa main sur le menton de Gabrielle. "Tu as une si belle voix et tu racontes de si merveilleuses histoires. Je ne sais pas pourquoi les dieux ont jug bon de t' ter ce don." Gabrielle se d tourna alors que de nouvelles larmes s' coulaient de ses yeux. Hippocrate regarda Xena. "Je suis d sol , il n'y a rien de plus que je puisse faire." Il s'inqui tait de l' tat mental de Gabrielle. En ses ann es de soins, il avait connu des gens qui avaient perdu un don pr cieux : la vue, l'ou e, ou un membre. La plupart survivait et s'adaptait, certains ne le faisaient pas. Il s'inqui tait de ce qui pourrait arriver si elle ne s'adaptait pas.

"Tu as fait tout ce que tu pouvais, je t'en remercie." Le ton de Xena ne trahissait pas ses motions. "Que te devons-nous ?"

"Oh, non." Il tendit les mains. "Je ne peux pas vous prendre d'argent." Xena hocha la t te en un remerciement muet. Il regarda la barde un instant. Elle leur tournait toujours le dos, ne voulant visiblement pas s'int resser plus la conversation. En se retournant vers Xena, il demanda : "O est-ce que vous logez ?" Xena se raidit l g rement. M me sans avoir le payer, elles n'avaient pas assez d'argent pour une auberge.

"Il y a une caverne une demi-chandelle peu pr s, en dehors de la ville." C' tait un mensonge et il le savait. Jaugeant rapidement la situation, il sourit en pensant une solution.

"Xena, pourquoi ne resteriez-vous pas la maison tant que vous tes ici ? J'ai plus de place que n cessaire." Il secoua la t te en voyant Xena ouvrir la bouche pour protester. "J'insiste. Vous avez tant fait toutes les deux pour nous aider, moi et les gens d'Ath nes l' t dernier. Et je n'accepterai pas de refus." Satisfait du l ger accord qu'il re ut de la guerri re, il continua : "Bon, mon serviteur Philos est ici. Je vais crire un mot que vous prendrez avec vous. Il vous pr parera une chambre propre, des bains chauds et un repas chaud pour vous deux. Vous pouvez rester tant que vous voulez. De plus, a me fournira une bonne occasion de surveiller Gabrielle." Il avait beau douter de voir des changements, il pr sentait cet argument comme un geste en sa faveur.

"Ca d pend de Gabrielle," dit finalement Xena. Elle n' tait pas s re de ce que pensait la barde et ne voulait pas qu'elle s'imagine qu'elle prenait les d cisions pour elle. Ayant entendu la conversation, Gabrielle se contenta de hocher la t te tout en continuant leur tourner le dos. Son esprit tait bien loin, essayait de comprendre pourquoi cette trag die lui arrivait. Qu'avait-elle fait pour la m riter ? Elle s'autorisa sombrer dans ces mornes pens es jusqu' ce que qu'elle sente la main rassurante de Xena sur son paule. Elle suivit la guerri re hors de la cabane sans quitter cette expression triste et d prim e.

Malgr le repas chaud, le bain br lant et les v tements propres, Gabrielle ne sortit pas de cette humeur noire. Philos proposa de leur pr parer une seconde chambre, mais Xena refusa. Elle avait besoin d' tre aussi pr s que possible de Gabrielle. M me une chambre de distance tait de trop pour la guerri re. Elle souhaita tristement conna tre un chemin pour passer les murs que Gabrielle construisait autour d'elle. Mais Xena avait appris ne pas forcer la barde crire. Cela n'avait pas march et, toutes les fois qu'elle avait essay , Gabrielle se f chait et se refermait plus encore. N' tant plus en mesure de l'atteindre, Xena commen ait bouillir de frustration. Le repas chaud et le bain br lant firent leur effet. Xena s'endormit rapidement.

Gabrielle resta veill e, pr tant l'oreille la profonde respiration de sa compagne endormie. Elle savait qu'elle blessait Xena en refusant d' crire ce qu'elle ressentait. Elle avait beau se forcer, elle ne pouvait se r soudre poser la plume sur le parchemin. Elle pensa ce qu'avait dit Hippocrate. Peut- tre que les dieux lui avaient pris sa voix en punition d'une faute. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle avait bien pu faire pour les mettre tant en col re. Quel Dieu ? Art mis ? Non, elle regarda son b ton. Il portait toujours les marques de la reine des Amazones. Si Art mis lui en voulait, elle lui aurait pris son droit de caste. Ath na ? Herm s ? Calliope ? Elle fron a les sourcils. Calliope. La Muse. La d esse des bardes. Bien s r ! Elle avait d dire quelque chose qui avait contrari la muse et elle tait condamn e au silence ternel. Elle repassa en esprit toutes les histoires qu'elle avait racont es, tous les chants qu'elle avait interpr t s en essayant de trouver ce qui lui avait co t son don de la parole. L'aurore aux blanches mains frappait d j la fen tre quand elle sombra enfin dans un sommeil tourment , l'esprit tortur de culpabilit propos d'une faute inconnue.

"Gabrielle." Xena secouait gentiment l' paule de la barde. Les yeux pers papillot rent en s'ouvrant. La barde ouvrit la bouche pour parler, puis la referma en r alisant qu'aucun son n'en sortirait. Xena regarda farouchement le visage de la barde devenir mena ant et se durcir. Cela promettait d' tre une dure journ e, pensa la guerri re. "Gabrielle, le petit d jeuner est sur la table, si tu en veux." Gabrielle hocha la t te pour montrer qu'elle avait compris, mais elle se moquait perdument de manger. Xena soupira, sa frustration allait bient t atteindre un point de non-retour. Elle ne savait pas combien de temps encore elle allait supporter la d pression de la barde et sa col re. "Ecoute, je vais m'occuper d'Argo. Je reviens dans quelques chandelles. Tu peux rester ici tant que je ne suis pas de retour ?" Une pens e se forma dans l'esprit de Gabrielle. Elle hocha la t te vers Xena tout en pr parant son plan. Pensant avoir convaincu la reine de rester tranquille, Xena sortit s'occuper d'Argo.

Une fois que Xena eut quitt la pi ce, Gabrielle fouilla rapidement dans les fontes, sortant tous ses parchemins, finis, en cours et vierges. Elle retrouva son encre et sa plume. Elle prit un parchemin vierge, crivit rapidement quelques mots et le laissa sur la table. Rassemblant le reste des objets dans son sac, elle attrapa son b ton et sortit. Elle se sentait coupable de ne pas rester o Xena la voulait, mais elle devait le faire.

Gabrielle parcourut les rues anim es jusqu' ce qu'elle trouve le magasin de parchemins de Polder. Une fois l'int rieur de la cabane, elle attendit qu'il ait fini avec un autre client. "Gabrielle ? C'est toi ?" Le visage de Polder brilla de joie. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas vue. Il eut une expression surprise quand elle ne r pondit pas. "Gabrielle ? Ca va bien ? O est Xena ?" Gabrielle sortit un morceau de parchemin et gribouilla rapidement quelque chose. Elle tendit la note Polder et attendit qu'il ait fini de lire. "Tu as perdu la voix ? Pourquoi ? Comment ?" Elle secoua la t te, refusant de lui dire sa honte. Elle lui reprit le papier, crivit encore quelques mots, puis lui rendit. "Tu veux vendre tes parchemins vierges ? Je ne comprends pas, Gabrielle. Tu ne veux pas continuer crire tes histoires ?" Elle secoua la t te solennellement. Visiblement, Calliope ne voulait plus qu'elle raconte d'autres histoires, oralement ou pas. "H bien, c'est bient t les examens finaux de l'acad mie des bardes. Je suis s r qu'ils auront besoin de tous les manuscrits vierges qu'ils pourront avoir. Je t'en donnerai un bon prix si c'est vraiment ce que tu veux." Polder n'aimait pas l'expression qu'il voyait dans les yeux de son amie. C' tait une expression de d sespoir, comme si elle s' tait r sign e son triste destin sans lutter. Elle prit son sac et en sortit les parchemins vierges. Elle les tendit Polder et attendit qu'il lui en donne un bon prix. Elle se moquait de savoir s'il ne lui en donnait qu'un seul dinar pour toute la pile. "Je peux t'en donner vingt dinars pour tous. Je ne ferai pas de profit quand je les vendrai, mais je suppose que c'est ce qu'ils t'ont co t en premier lieu." Gabrielle acquies a. Il mit la main sa bourse et en sortit les dinars et les lui tendit. Gabrielle les rangea et se d tourna pour partir. "Attends." Elle se retourna pour voir Polder l'observer anxieusement. "Xena est toujours avec toi ? Si tu ne peux pas parler, alors tu as besoin d'elle plus encore qu'auparavant." Elle hocha la t te pour signifier qu'elle tait toujours avec la guerri re. Polder tait toujours inquiet de l'humeur de son amie. "Gabrielle, je peux t'accompagner vers l o tu vas ? Je suis s r que Xena appr cierait de savoir que quelqu'un veille sur toi." Elle secoua la t te. Elle devait faire cela toute seule. "Si tu as besoin de moi, tu sais o me trouver," dit Polder en montrant du doigt sa cabane. Sans montrer qu'elle avait vu, Gabrielle sortit et se dirigea vers les limites de la ville.

Xena comprit que quelque chose tournait mal quand elle p n tra dans la maison. Philos la vit et d cida rapidement d'aller faire un tour dans le cellier. En entrant dans la pi ce, elle fron a les sourcils quand elle r alisa que Gabrielle n'y tait pas. Une recherche rapide lui dit que les parchemins n' taient plus dans les fontes et que le b ton de Gabrielle n' tait plus l non plus. Elle trouva la note et la lut. Courte et pr cise, en aucune fa on semblable ce que Gabrielle aurait crit normalement. "Je vais au temple." Elle ne disait pas quand elle allait rentrer ni m me si elle allait rentrer. Nerveuse maintenant, Xena fit une recherche approfondie dans les fontes. Tous les manuscrits avaient disparu, ainsi que l'encre et la plume de Gabrielle. Elle tait peut- tre partie crire ailleurs ? Xena esp rait cela, mais en doutait s rieusement. Elle relut la note. Le temple. Elle allait dans un temple. Dans une ville comme Ath nes, chaque dieu avait un temple. Ils taient parsem s travers toute la ville. Xena n'avait pas id e du temple dans lequel Gabrielle tait all e. Elle tait en col re contre Gabrielle pour l'avoir quitt e et en col re contre elle-m me pour n' tre pas rest e avec la barde. Xena sortit en trombe la recherche de l'Amazone.

La pr tresse regarda la jeune Amazone entrer dans le temple. A l'inverse des autres bardes qui lui rendait visite, celle-ci ne s'approcha pas de l'autel. Au lieu de cela, la jeune femme resta dans un coin et commen a crire. La pr tresse regarda les larmes couler du visage tranquille de la jeune femme et s' craser sur le parchemin. Tout aussi silencieusement, la jeune femme se leva et se dirigea vers l'autel. Elle retira plusieurs parchemins de son sac et les attacha ensemble avec un lien de cuir. Elle pla a la pile sur l'autel, puis posa la plume et l'encre c t . Sans regarder la pr tresse, la jeune femme baissa la t te un instant et partit. La pr tresse tait stup faite. Jamais personne n'osait entrer dans le temple de Calliope sans une pri re la muse, et certainement jamais en abandonnant son encre et sa plume, sans parler de ses parchemins. De nombreuses personnes venaient rendre visite au temple chaque jour. La plupart taient des bardes qui demandaient de l'aide pour une histoire ou qui remerciaient la muse de son inspiration. Jamais personne n' tait venu pour abandonner ses manuscrits. Elle ne savait pas comment la gentille d esse de la prose allait le prendre.

Xena visita six temple diff rents avant de retourner la maison d'Hippocrate. Gabrielle n'avait t vue nulle part. Cela faisait six chandelles qu'elle avait trouv la note. Maintenant folle d'inqui tude, la guerri re faisait les cent pas dans la chambre, effray e de partir au cas o Gabrielle revienne et effray e de rester au cas o elle aurait besoin d'elle. Pourquoi Gabrielle tait-elle partie ? Si elle voulait partir dans un temple, elle savait bien que Xena allait l'y accompagner. La guerri re se passa les doigts dans les cheveux de frustration. Maintenant la barde tait dehors, toute seule, par choix. Par choix. Ces mots r sonnaient encore et encore dans l'esprit de la guerri re. Gabrielle tait partie par choix. Quoi qu'il lui soit pass par la t te, elle avait choisi de ne pas le partager avec Xena. En cachant sa blessure derri re sa col re, Xena continua de faire les cent pas, avec plus de force chaque fois.

Gabrielle, cach e derri re un b timent, regarda Xena quitter le temple d'Art mis. Elle savait qu'il y aurait une grande bagarre quand elle retournerait leur chambre, mais il fallait qu'elle le fasse. Son c ur tait plein de culpabilit et de honte, la t te basse, les paules vo t es, elle entra dans le temple de la d esse de la lune.

Art mis sourit quand elle vit la reine entrer dans son temple. C' tait si rare que son lue vienne lui rendre visite. La d esse rapprocha sa coupe de vision pour entendre la voix m lodique et douce de la Reine de ses bien-aim es Amazones. A sa grande surprise, la reine ne dit rien. Gabrielle resta debout regarder la statue de la d esse lunaire, le visage inond de larmes. Art mis fron a les sourcils. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait troubler sa bien-aim e reine au point qu'elle vienne pleurer dans son temple ? Elle regarda Gabrielle fixer son b ton, puis la statue. Que faisait-elle ? Gabrielle fit un pas h sitant vers l'autel. La col re de la d esse commen a sourdre quand elle r alisa ce que la reine comptait faire. Elle tait presque pr te descendre dans le temple et confronter la reine quand elle vit Gabrielle tomber genoux et que des sanglots secouaient son corps de mortelle. Art mis fut tent e de lire les pens es de l'Amazone, mais h sita et attendit de voir ce que la chef des Amazones allait faire. Apr s quelques instants, Gabrielle se leva et quitta le temple, le b ton en main. Bien qu'elle soit tent e d'intervenir et de d couvrir ce qu'il se passait, la d esse d cida d'attendre ce que les Parques avaient d cid pour son lue. La d esse de la lune ne savait pas qu'un autre dieu tait d j intervenu.

Gabrielle fixa la statue d'Art mis. "Je devrais vraiment renoncer mon titre," pensa-t-elle. Elle regarda son b ton, puis la statue. Si elle avait mit Calliope en col re, alors la d esse de la lune devait tre furieuse contre elle aussi. Elle regarda son b ton nouveau. Si Art mis ne voulait plus d'elle comme reine, elle lui aurait repris elle-m me son b ton. C' tait peut- tre une autre punition qui lui tait r serv e. Elle tomba genoux et laissa couler ses larmes. Elle ne savait pas si elle devait laisser son b ton ou le garder. Elle n'osait pas demander en pens e la d esse d'appara tre, tant elle tait terrifi e qu'Art mis soit en col re contre elle. Tout le stress des jours pr c dents sortit avec ses larmes. Elle tait si perdue. Elle se leva et fit un pas vers l'autel. Et si Art mis n' tait pas en col re contre elle ? Si elle abandonnait son b ton, elle serait cette fois-ci en col re. Et si elle ne le laissait pas ? Et si elle tait sens e renoncer son titre et qu'elle ne le faisait pas ? Gabrielle d cida que si la grande d esse voulait son b ton, elle le lui prendrait. Elle avait apparemment d j f ch un dieu, ce n' tait pas une bonne id e d'en f cher un deuxi me. Elle d cida d'attendre de voir ce qu'Art mis allait faire. Gabrielle tourna les talons et quitta le temple, b ton en main. Elle s'attendait ce qu'un clair de lumi re descende du ciel et la tue sur place pour avoir pris la mauvaise d cision. Cela n'arriva pas. Peut- tre qu'Art mis ne s'int ressait plus elle. Personne ne s'int ressait elle, part Xena et Gabrielle tait s re que m me elle allait bient t se lasser d'elle. A quoi pouvait servir une barde si elle ne pouvait plus parler ? Cela ne prendrait pas long avant que Gabrielle ne se retrouve seule, elle en tait certaine. Elle avait fini par devenir la charge qu'elle avait craint de devenir. La crainte la submergeait. Elle erra sans but travers les rues d'Ath nes, effray e de retourner dans la chambre, effray e que Xena soit partie. La plus grande peur de Gabrielle tait que Xena l'abandonne, m me si elle savait que la guerri re n'avait aucune raison de rester. En jetant un coup d' il sur le ciel, Gabrielle r alisa qu'il tait tard. Elle regarda autour d'elle pour prendre ses rep res et retourna vers la maison d'Hippocrate, s'attendant ce que Xena soit partie depuis longtemps.

Calliope entra dans son temple et rencontra sa pr tresse, Milaas. Quelques minutes plus tard, une muse tr s en col re partait la recherche du Dieu de la Guerre.

Gabrielle ouvrit la porte de la chambre. Il faisait noir l'int rieur et seules les braises du feu mourant donnait quelque lueur la pi ce. Sur la pas de la porte, elle v rifia si ses affaires taient toujours l . La faible lumi re ne permettait pas de voir quoi que ce soit. Elle fit un pas en avant. Les fontes taient toujours l . Ses yeux tomb rent sur le chakram pos sur la table. Si le chakram tait l , alors

Xena surgit de derri re la porte, la referma d'un coup de pied. Avant que Gabrielle ne puisse r agir, la guerri re l'attrapa par les poignets et la repoussa contre la porte. La barde se d battit, mais Xena tait trop forte. "Non ! " grogna Xena en pressant les bras de la barde contre la porte. Elle appuya les six pieds de son corps contre celui plus petit de Gabrielle, la clouant sur place. "Calme-toi, je ne vais pas te faire de mal," dit Xena, mais elle continua l'emprisonner contre la porte. La guerri re bougea la t te de fa on ce que sa bouche soit pr s de l'oreille de Gabrielle. Elle sentit les muscles de Gabrielle se d tendre l g rement et elle rel cha un peu sa prise, la maintenant juste assez pour garder la barde en place. Xena inspira plusieurs fois pour se calmer. "Est-ce que tu sais quel point j' tais inqui te ton sujet ? Je ne savais pas o tu tais ou si tu tais bless e." Les mains de Xena commenc rent parcourir les bras de la barde, comme pour v rifier qu'elle tait bien l . "J'ai si peur pour toi, Gabrielle. Tu plonges dans un ab me de d sespoir d'o je ne peux te retirer. Ca me tue de te voir souffrir autant. Je me sens si inutile." Xena pressa sa joue contre celle de Gabrielle, ses l vres touchaient presque l'oreille de la barde. "Promets-moi. Je ne peux pas vivre sans toi, Gabrielle. Ca fait trop mal."

Gabrielle tait encore plus perdue. Elle s' tait attendue ce que Xena soit partie et l'ait abandonn e. Pourtant Xena tait l et la suppliait de rester. Gabrielle mit ses bras autour de la taille de Xena et la serra contre elle. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais elle tait s re que Xena la voulait autour d'elle.

Xena sentit les bras tendres de la barde entourer sa taille et la serrer. Elle fit un pas en arri re et plongea dans les yeux pers qu'elle aimait. "Tu promets ?" Hochement de t te. Xena sourit. C' tait la premi re r action positive qu'elle recevait de la barde depuis des jours. Elle se pencha et l'embrassa sur la joue. Elle prit la main de la barde et la conduisit la table en lui faisant signe de s'asseoir. "Gabrielle, nous ne pouvons pas continuer comme a." Hochement. "Bon, voyons " Xena choisit avec soin ses mots. "Discutons." Gabrielle se permit l'ombre d'un sourire pour montrer qu'elle avait compris l'allusion. "O es-tu all e ?" Gabrielle indiqua le parchemin qu'elle avait laiss pour Xena. "Je sais, le temple, mais lequel ? Je t'ai cherch e dans toute la ville." Xena fixa le feu mort."Je me faisais du souci, Gabrielle. J'ai pens que tu tais partie." Ses derni res paroles avaient t dites si doucement que la barde faillit ne pas les entendre. Elle posa la main sur le bras muscl de Xena. La guerri re d tourna les yeux du feu et les plongea dans les yeux pers. "Je sais que tu ne voulais pas m'inqui ter." Gabrielle forma le mot 'D sol e' avec sa bouche. "Ca va, maintenant." Xena prit une profonde inspiration et reprit ses airs de 'Prenons le taureau par les cornes.'

"Voyons nos options." Xena jeta un coup d' il autour d'elle. "Gabrielle, o sont tes manuscrits ?" L'Amazone baissa la t te. Elle tait si heureuse que Xena ne l'ait pas abandonn e qu'elle avait oubli son voyage aux temples. "Gabrielle, qu'est-ce qu'il leur est arriv ?" Xena regarda Gabrielle r fl chir une explication. "Okay, voyons, je vais poser des questions et tu me diras si c'est juste ou faux." Acquiescement. "Bien." Xena r fl chit un moment. "Est-ce qu'on te les a pris ?" D n gation. "Est-ce que tu les as donn s quelqu'un ?" Acquiescement. "Tu as donn tes manuscrits ?" Acquiescement contre-c ur. Xena se concentra sur sa respiration en se for ant rester calme. "Gabrielle, ces manuscrits sont tes biens les plus pr cieux. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris de les donner ?" Gabrielle releva la t te pour regarder Xena. Elle indiqua sa bouche du doigt. "Je ne comprends pas, Gabrielle. C' taient tes histoires, tes r ves, tes chants. Je ne les ai m me pas tous entendus." Xena ne pouvait cacher la peine que cela lui faisait. "Tu as perdu la voix et tu te d barrasses de tes histoires, mais quel est le lien ?" D n gation violente. "Tu ne t'en es pas d barrass e ?" Acquiescement. "Il y a quelque chose que je n'ai pas suivi." Xena se redressa sur sa chaise et se frotta les yeux. En regardant autour d'elle, elle se rendit compte quel point il faisait sombre. Elle se leva et alluma plusieurs bougies. Cela allait prendre du temps.

"Okay, essayons autre chose. O est ta plume ?" demanda-t-elle en se rasseyant la table. Gabrielle prit le parchemin et le montra du doigt. "Tu as donn aussi ta plume?" Xena commen ait perdre patience nouveau. "Quelque chose d'autre ?" demanda-t-elle s chement. Gabrielle fit le mouvement de tremper la plume dans l'encre. "L'encre aussi ?" Xena roula des yeux. "Gabrielle, comment est-ce que je suis suppos e communiquer avec toi ?" Gabrielle regarda vers le bas nouveau. "D'accord. Nous parlerons de ce qui manque plus tard." La barde releva la t te, reconnaissante du changement de sujet. "Quel temple as-tu visit ?" Xena re u un regard froid pour sa question. "Quoi ?" Elle feignait l'innocence. "Je ne parle pas des manuscrits." Gabrielle haussa les paules en signe de r signation. Elle montra nouveau le parchemin. Elle attendit une minute pour savoir si Xena comprenait, en vain. Une expression exasp r e sur la visage, elle montra nouveau le parchemin, puis en direction du Mont Olympe. "Le dieu de " Gabrielle indiquait toujours fr n tiquement le parchemin, puis fit semblant d'y crire. "Calliope ?" Xena fut r compens e par un sourire soulag de la barde. "Tu es all e au temple de Calliope ?" Acquiescement et sourire. Xena se perdit dans ses pens es un instant. Ses yeux s'agrandirent et elle se pencha vers Gabrielle. "Tu as laiss tes manuscrits dans le temple de Calliope, c'est a ?" Gabrielle regarda l' tre froid et hocha la t te l g rement. Xena essaya de penser aux raisons qui avaient pouss Gabrielle agir ainsi. "Gabrielle regarde-moi Est-ce que tu as laiss tes manuscrits l -bas parce que tu pensais que la Muse tait f ch e contre toi ?" Acquiescement. Ses yeux commen aient briller. "Tu crois qu'elle t'a pris ta voix ?" Gabrielle regarda la table et les larmes commenc rent couler. "Gabrielle, je dois bien admettre que je n'en sais pas beaucoup sur les muses, mais je n'ai jamais entendu dire qu'elles taient m chantes envers leurs fid les. Et quand bien m me, pourquoi t'en vouloir ?"

Gabrielle haussa les paules alors que la culpabilit refaisait surface. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi Calliope tait si f ch e contre elle. Elle n'arrivait pas se souvenir d'avoir fait ou dit quoi que ce soit qui ait pu f cher la d esse. C' tait ce qui tait insupportable. Elle sentit les bras muscl s de Xena l'entourer. "C'est bon, Gabrielle. Nous ne sommes pas oblig es d'en parler encore." Gabrielle releva la t te et regarda la guerri re. La barde porta la man devant son visage et bougea les mains en imitant des mots, tandis que sa t te bougeait de droite gauche. Xena prit un certain temps pour comprendre. Elle roula ses yeux bleus. "Je suis d sol e, Gabrielle. Tu sais que je ne suis pas si bonne que a avec les mots." Gabrielle se for a sourire pour le plaisir de Xena. Toute cette histoire devait avoir t dure pour elle, pensa la barde. Elle se sentait encore plus coupable d'avoir bless Xena que de ne pas savoir ce qui avait f ch la d esse et cela lui pesait sur la c ur. Xena tait fatigu e de jouer aux cent questions. "Gabrielle, reposons-nous. Nous en parlerons demain." La jeune barde accepta, heureuse que les questions cessent.

Calliope arriva en furie dans le royaume d'Ar s. "Ah, ma ch re tante Calliope, comment vas-tu, ma ch re ?" Il se baissa pour l'embrasser sur la joue et re ut une gifle. Il se recula et leva le bras, pr t exprimer la col re d'un dieu de la guerre, puis il se souvint de la personne avec qui il tait. H ra ferait de lui un mortel ou pire, s'il osait frapper sa s ur. Il abaissa rapidement sa main. "Qu'est-ce qui t'am ne dans mon royaume, ma ch re ?"

"Tu sais tr s bien pourquoi je suis ici !" Il recula devant cette femme furieuse. Ses traits de grand-m re s' taient fondus en un masque dur. Ses cheveux d'argent taient maintenant d'un gris m tallique."Qu'as-tu fait ma Gabrielle ?"

"Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle a, cette fille ?" grogna-t-il de mauvaise humeur. "Y a-t-il quelqu'un sur le Mont Olympe qui n'est pas bern par le charme de cette sale m me ?" Il faisait les cent pas en essayant de rassembler ses pens es. Il s' tait tellement inqui t de ne pas impliquer Art mis dans ses plans qu'il avait compl tement oubli Calliope.

"Enl ve ce que tu lui as fait. Rends-lui sa voix." Calliope avait l'air s rieuse, mais int rieurement, elle tait nerveuse. Son neveu n'allait pas la combattre.

"Je ne pense pas, non." Il renifla. "Tu ne peux pas intervenir dans ce qu'a fait un autre dieu. Tu n'as pas le pouvoir de m'obliger rendre sa voix cette petite m me." Un sourire diabolique jouait sur ses l vres. "Mais je pourrais lui donner une voix de poulet."

"N'y pense m me pas," l'avertit Calliope. Elle connaissait les r gles aussi bien que lui. "J' l ve une protestation contre tes agissements envers elle. Tu ne peux rien lui faire d'autre jusqu' ce que je retire ma protestation, et je ne le ferai pas tant que tu ne lui redonnes pas sa voix."

"Oh, peut- tre que je la lui rendrai un jour," la titilla-t-il. "Je n'en veux pas. Je veux que Xena revienne."

"Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser qu'enlever la voix de cette pauvre enfant te rendra Xena ?"

"Ma ch re Calliope, tu passes trop de temps lire des manuscrits. La seule chose qui emp che Xena de revenir vers moi, c'est cette m me infernale. Si Xena l'abandonnait, il ne faudrait qu'un peu de temps pour qu'elle rejoigne mes rangs."

"Et si Xena ne l'abandonne pas ?"

"Elle le fera. T t ou tard, elle le fera. Tu vois, ma princesse guerri re est amoureuse de cette petite fermi re. C'est chaque jour un peu plus dur de tenir en chec ses sentiments pour elle. Le stress finira par tre trop fort et elle partira loin de cette carpe." Il sourit son jeu de mots.

"Et si elle reconna t son amour devant Gabrielle ?" Calliope ne comprenait pas pourquoi quelqu'un ne reconna trait pas volontiers son amour pour la jeune mortelle. Son c ur tait si pur, si libre. On savait bien pourquoi Art mis l'avait choisie pour conduire les Amazones.

"Elle ne le fera pas." Le petit sourire satisfait revint sur son visage. "Tu vois, Xena a de nombreux talents, mais parler de ses sentiments n'en est pas un." Il tournait autour de Calliope, l'encerclant comme un vautour. "Ce n'est pas elle qui va commencer ce genre de discussion. Elle attendra que la barde lui parle en premier."

"Et elle ne le fera pas sans sa voix," dit doucement Calliope.

"T'as raison, ma ch re tante. T'as raison. Ca finira par tre trop dur supporter pour Xena et elle reviendra en courant vers moi."

"Mais si elles se disent leur amour l'une l'autre, tu perds," dit la muse d'un ton pensif. Ar s la regarda en essayant d'imaginer ce que la vieille chauve-souris pensait.

"Si elles s'avouent leur amour, alors je rendrai sa voix la petite salope." Il tait s r que la barde ne trouverait pas le moyen d'exprimer son amour. C' tait une barde, apr s tout. Ils parlent de leurs sentiments, et sans sa voix, elle tait d sarm e.

"Tu devras rendre sa voix Gabrielle et donner ta parole que tu les laisseras seules." Elle se recroquevilla l g rement quand Ar s grogna et grandit en taille, la surplombant.

"N'essaie pas de n gocier avec moi, vieille femme !"

"Ar s... si tu es convaincu qu'elles ne peuvent pas s'avouer leur amour, alors tu ne devrais pas avoir de probl me tre d'accord." Calliope se for ait garder sa voix au m me niveau. Elle regarda Ar s redevenir une silhouette moins mena ante.

"J'adore un bon pari, ma bonne tante." Il gloussa doucement. "Ca marche."

"Pas de triche, Ar s," le pr vint-elle, en sachant bien qu'il devait honorer son pari. "Pas d'interf rence d'aucun dieu sous n'importe quelle forme, c'est bien clair ?"

"Tant que c'est clair pour toi aussi, ma ch re. Pas de contact du tout. Tu n'as m me pas le droit de leur dire que ce n'est pas toi qui lui en veux." Ar s rit diaboliquement en pensant la situation f cheuse de la muse. "Tu n'as pas d'autre choix que de la laisser penser qu'elle a fait quelque chose de mal. Peut- tre que sa culpabilit la rendra folle pour moi, hein ?" Le rire d moniaque d'Ar s retentissait encore aux oreilles de la muse alors qu'elle quittait son royaume.

Gabrielle se r veilla en sentant l'odeur du petit d jeuner. "Bonjour. Le petit d jeuner est encore chaud." N'ayant pas mang le jour d'avant, l'estomac de la barde grogna en sentant la viande fra che cuite la perfection. Xena ne put s'emp cher d' touffer un gloussement incongru. En voyant Gabrielle froncer les sourcils, Xena essaya de s'expliquer. "Je suis d sol e, Gabrielle. C'est juste que " Elle succomba un nouvel acc s. "C'est juste que j'ai oubli quel point ton estomac pouvait tre bruyant. Je suis s re que a peut faire un bon message. Gabrielle essaya de r primer son sourire, mais Xena la vit et lui retourna son sourire. "Allez, nourrissons-le avant qu'il ne grogne nouveau." Gabrielle fit une petite grimace en se dirigeant vers la table. Xena aurait donn son dernier dinar pour le revoir.

Apr s le petit-d jeuner, elles travaill rent d'autres signaux manuels et d cid rent de faire un tour en ville. En marchant, Gabrielle prenait des rep res visuels et sonores avec ses sens de barde, m morisant autant de d tails qu'elle pouvait pour une prochaine histoire. Elle s'arr ta quand elle r alisa ce qu'elle faisait. Elle n'allait plus tre capable d' crire d'autres histoires. Elle y r fl chit quelques instants avant que la chaude journ e d'automne et Xena ses c t s ne la ram nent une meilleure humeur.

En tournant vers l'ouest de la ville, elles arriv rent devant une lign e d'auberges. Gabrielle remarqua deux Amazones entrer dans l'une d'elles. Une petite gravure de bois montrant une double hache pendait d'un poteau. Se souvenant des dinars qu'elle avait en poche, Gabrielle tira sur le bras de Xena et indiqua l'auberge. "Quoi ? Oh, l'auberge ? Gabrielle, nous ne..." Xena s'arr ta quand elle vit les dinars que tenait Gabrielle. "O est-ce que tu oh, laisse tomber. Je suis s re que je ne veux pas savoir." Xena regarda l'auberge que la barde montrait fr n tiquement. Elle revint vers Gabrielle et haussa un sourcil. "Tu veux aller l -dedans, ma petite barde ?" Un hochement de t te anim . Xena gloussa. "Tout ce que tu veux, Gabrielle, tout ce que tu veux." Cela risquait de devenir int ressant, effectivement, pensa Xena en elle-m me, tandis qu'elles se dirigeaient vers l'auberge. Cela allait m me devenir plus int ressant que Xena ne pensait.

Gabrielle tendit la main vers la poign e de la porte et sentit le bras muscl de Xena attraper le sien. "Laisse-moi passer en premier et m'assurer que c'est s r." Les yeux pers tincel rent d'indignation et de col re. Ses mains commenc rent bouger dans les airs alors que ses l vres silencieuses lan aient une tirade de paroles muettes la guerri re. "Okay, okay." Xena leva les mains en signe de d faite. "Toi d'abord." Elle fit un geste du bras devant elle, montrant la porte. "J'essaie juste de te prot ger, Gabrielle," dit-elle alors que la barde passait devant elle. Gabrielle s'arr ta et tourna la t te pour regarder la fi re guerri re. 'Toujours me prot ger,' pensa la barde en for ant un petit sourire sur ses l vres l'attention de Xena.

\- 


	2. Chapter 2

LA BARDE SILENCIEUSE Par BL Miller (1997)

Traduit par Fausta88

= = = = AVERTISSEMENT 1 : Les personnages de Xena, Gabrielle, Argo, Hercule et Iolaus sont la propri t de MCA/Universal et ils en d tiennent tous les droits. Je ne fais que les emprunter pour cette histoire. Le reste de l'histoire est mienne. Les commentaires peuvent tre envoy s BL Miller sur Facebook.

AVERTISSEMENT 2 : Cette histoire contient des sc nes explicites et imag es de deux femmes faisant l'amour entre elles. Si cela vous offense, courez vite - ne marchez pas - bien loin de cette histoire. Il y a aussi des sc nes de violence physique et motionnelle. Maintenant, vous tes avertis.

= = = Chapitre 2 et conclusion = = =

Elles venaient peine d'entrer que quatre Amazones bien arm es saut rent sur leurs pieds et sortirent leurs armes. Gabrielle prit imm diatement une position de combat et arma son b ton, provoquant des regards surpris de la part de nombreuses Amazones. Une Amazone aux cheveux de sable qui tenait une lame l'air dangereux, prit la parole. "Nous ne voulons pas la bagarre, Xena." Son ton montrait qu'elle connaissait la guerri re.

"Nous non plus, Halla. Gabrielle et moi voulons juste nous asseoir et prendre un verre. Apr s cela, nous repartirons." Xena parlait d'un ton gal. Elle ne voulait pas combattre les Amazones.

"Gabrielle ?" Halla regarda la jeune reine, puis son b ton. Il n'y avait pas d'erreur. C' tait bien le b ton de la reine. Halla s'agenouilla rapidement et baissa la t te. "Ma Reine, pardonne-moi." Gabrielle baissa les yeux vers l'Amazone et vit que de nombreuses autres Amazones s'agenouillaient aussi. Des murmures parcoururent la foule des femmes dont la plupart portaient des atours d'Amazones. La Reine fit quelques pas et posa la main sur l' paule d'Halla et la fit se relever. Gabrielle demanda de l'aide des yeux Xena. Elle ne pouvait leur expliquer ce qu'il se passait.

"Halla, Gabrielle a t bless e." Bon, c' tait vrai, en quelque sorte. Avant que l'Amazone ne puisse parler, Xena continua. "Elle a perdu sa voix." Le soulagement se vit sur le visage d'Halla. Elle fit signe aux autres Amazones d'abaisser leurs armes. Plusieurs d'entre elles observaient la guerri re en armes et n' taient vraiment pas enthousiastes se disperser et abaisser leurs d fenses devant l'ancienne destructrice des nations. Gabrielle sentit qu'elle devait leur montrer que Xena n' tait pas une menace. 'Comment vais-je faire sans paroles ?' Une id e lui vint. Elle se mit contre Xena et passa son bras autour de la taille de la guerri re. Xena haussa un sourcil et regarda la barde. Halla interpr ta le message comme Gabrielle l'avait pens . Xena n' tait pas une menace. L'Amazone s' claircit la gorge et passa ses doigts travers ses courts cheveux de sable.

"Mes humbles excuses, ma reine. S'il te pla t, prends le si ge que tu veux. Je vais faire en sorte que quelqu'un vous am ne des boissons." Gabrielle regarda Xena et la poussa du coude en se frottant l'estomac.

"La reine a faim aussi. Est-ce que a serait possible-"

"N'en dis pas plus, nous allons faire en sorte de vous apporter de la nourriture rapidement." Halla leur indiqua une table confortable dans un coin. Elle fournissait une excellente vue sur la salle et les sorties. Xena fut contente de la table et le fit savoir par l'expression d'approbation de son visage. Une femme gu re plus jeune que Gabrielle leur apporta deux gobelets de porto. Xena gloussa et tendit la main pour arr ter la serveuse.

"Euh, peut- tre quelque chose d'un peu plus doux pour Gabrielle ?" La barde tendit la main et attrapa le gobelet. "Okay, on dirait que non." Xena eut un sourire sardonique en regardant Gabrielle prendre une grande gorg e et faire la grimace. La serveuse hocha la t te et repartit rapidement. Xena regarda autour d'elle les Amazones les observer. "Gabrielle " murmura Xena, "Tu ferais mieux de sourire ou de hocher la t te ou de faire quoi que ce soit pour qu'elles arr tent de nous regarder." Gabrielle sourit et inclina la t te en direction des femmes qui sembl rent se satisfaire de cela pour le moment. Elles se d tourn rent lentement et retourn rent leurs conversations, sans oublier que la reine tait assise avec une ancienne seigneur de guerre dans un coin.

Elles rest rent tranquillement assises regarder l'activit autour d'elle. Xena passa quelques minutes prendre la mesure de la foule, puis elle tourna son attention vers la barde. Les yeux de Gabrielle taient coll s sur ce qu'il se passait une table lointaine. Xena suivit le regard de la barde et eut un petit sourire narquois quand elle vit ce qui fascinait son amie. Halla et une autre femme taient assises sur leurs chaises, si proches que leurs cuisses se touchaient. Incapable de r sister, Xena se rapprocha de Gabrielle et murmura : "Tu les fixes." La barde sursauta et regarda Xena, une l g re rougeur lui courait sur la nuque. Ne sachant que faire, la barde prit une autre gorg e de porto. Elle fron a le nez tellement le go t tait fort. Parfois, elle payait son ent tement. Gabrielle d cida de choisir mieux ses combats, l'avenir.

En mangeant leur d ner, Xena ne put s'emp cher de remarquer que Gabrielle s'int ressait toujours au couple d'Amazones. Quand Halla mit sa main sur la cuisse de l'autre femme et commen a la caresser, la barde ouvrit grands les yeux et la bouche de surprise. Xena ne put s'en emp cher. Elle s'amusait beaucoup de l'int r t de la barde pour le couple. "Gabrielle, qu'est-ce qui te fascine autant dans ce couple ? Tu as d j vu des femmes se donner des caresses auparavant." Gabrielle reporta son attention sur sa compagne. Elle hocha la t te puis bougea les mains pour englober la salle. "Oh, tu ne l'as jamais vu faire en public." Acquiescement. Xena regarda rapidement vers le couple sus-mentionn . "H bien, regarde maintenant, Gabrielle, parce les choses commencent juste devenir int ressantes."

Gabrielle reporta son attention sur le couple et vit exactement ce que Xena voulait dire. Halla embrassait passionn ment la femme tandis que sa main malaxait sa cuisse. "Elles ne vont pas rester longtemps," gloussa Xena. Gabrielle lui donna un petit coup de coude. Xena tait s re que si Gabrielle avait pu parler, la guerri re aurait subi les assauts de sa langue ac r e. Elle haussa les sourcils en voyant les deux Amazones se lever et monter les escaliers. Je parie qu'Halla va se faire faire une bonne langue, cette nuit, pensa Xena. Elle jeta un regard sur Gabrielle qui avait regard le couple partir. Xena s'inqui tait que la profondeur de ses sentiments pour Gabrielle soit trop difficile supporter pour la jeune femme. La guerri re s'effor ait de ne pas avoir de pens es rotiques propos de Gabrielle. Elle savait que cela serait trop difficile diff rencier la r alit et le fantasme si elle se l'accordait. Elle fut interrompue dans ses pens es par la serveuse.

"Miss Halla souhaite que vous profitiez d'une chambre et d'un bain, cette nuit. Si vous le souhaitez, je peux vous montrer votre chambre tout de suite." Xena regarda Gabrielle, lui demandant sans un mot ce qu'elle voulait faire. La barde jeta un autre coup d' il sur la salle et acquies a.

"Je suppose que nous acceptons, alors. Remercie pour nous Halla, s'il te pla t." Xena se leva et suivit Gabrielle et la serveuse vers leur chambre.

Xena avait rarement s journ dans une chambre aussi belle, et jamais en compagnie de Gabrielle. Le lit tait gigantesque ! Il pouvait facilement accueillir quatre personnes. Un large baquet dans le coin le plus loign . Il y avait une table assez large dans l'autre coin. La chambre tait bien clair e par des cand labres plusieurs branches pos s sur des bougeoirs. Gabrielle remarqua avec bonheur que le foyer chauffait deux grosses bassines d'eau. "Remercie bien Halla pour moi." Xena respira en voyant ce spectacle. Deux autres serveuses apport rent d'autres bassines d'eau et les vers rent dans le bain. La serveuse les cong dia d'un signe de la main, puis se retourna pour faire face aux deux femmes.

"Il y a des chemises propres sur le lit. Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit d'autre, n'h sitez pas le demander. Vous tes les invit es d'Halla et vous pouvez rester le temps qu'il vous plaira." Elle salua puis quitta la pi ce. Gabrielle se rua imm diatement vers le bain et commen a se d shabiller. Xena alla s'asseoir sur le lit. La barde le remarqua et arr ta de se d shabiller. Elle se dirigea vers elle et stoppa devant la guerri re, seins nus. Les doux globes de Gabrielle taient au niveau des yeux de la guerri re. Celle-ci jeta un bref coup d' il dessus, puis elle reporta son attention au-dessus pour croiser le regard de la barde. Gabrielle lui tendit la main. "Gabrielle, je peux attendre. Vas-y en premier." La barde insista. "D'accord, d'accord. Tu veux simplement que je te gratte le dos, c'est tout," dit Xena en se levant et en s'extrayant de ses v tements. Gabrielle soutint son regard et sourit d'un air joueur en bougeant la t te de haut en bas.

Gabrielle grimpa dans la baignoire et attendit que Xena la rejoigne. D'une certaine fa on, il lui tait plus facile d'obtenir de Xena ce qu'elle voulait. La guerri re s'imaginait qu'elle voulait de l'aide pour se laver, ce qui lui convenait. Gabrielle n'avait pas imaginer une bonne excuse pour lui demander de venir dans le bain. Elle aimait bien se faire bouriffer les cheveux, se faire gentiment frotter le dos, mais ce qu'elle adorait le plus, c' tait de sentir le corps nu et mouill de Xena contre le sien. Il y avait quelque chose de tr s fort, de tr s sensuel sentir le corps de Xena. De nombreuses fois, elle avait souhait dire Xena ses v ritables sentiments, mais maintenant, elle n'en aurait jamais la chance. Elle ne pourrait jamais dire la femme qui la prot geait quel pour elle l'aimait. Elle se perdait dans sa tristesse quand elle sentit Xena se glisser derri re elle.

"C'est confortable ?" La voix basse de Xena retentit dans son oreille. Acquiescement. "Bon, tu te relaxes et tu me laisses m'occuper de toi, pour une fois." Xena fit mousser le savon et frotta ses mains sur les paules de Gabrielle, juste en-dessous de la nuque. Commen ant avec les pouces, Xena massa les muscles du cou de Gabrielle, se frayant un passage vers les paules. Elle s' merveillait de la douceur de la peau sous ses doigts. "C'est bien ?" demanda-t-elle doucement. Ses yeux bleus ne quittaient pas ses mains qui caressaient le dos lisse de la barde. Acquiescement. "Bon." Ses mains continu rent leur descente.

Gabrielle pencha la t te en avant en se relaxant sous les soins de Xena. A chaque touche, Xena tait le stress du dernier quart de lune. Gabrielle se permit de c der la sensation, de ne pas combattre le besoin qu'avait son corps de g mir. Elle ferma les yeux quand elle sentit les mains de Xena descendre vers son dos, les longs doigts cart s pour masser chaque c te, chaque muscle. Les mains atteignirent sa taille, puis s'arr t rent. Gabrielle fron a les sourcils de d sappointement. Elle ne put pas voir la m me expression sur le visage de la guerri re.

Xena retira ses mains contre-c ur. "Ton dos est propre," dit-elle doucement. Elle se maudit. Chaque fibre de son tre la suppliait de se pencher et de poser les mains sur les seins tendres de la barde, de sentir leur merveilleux poids. Elle se reprit au dernier moment et retira ses mains, mais c' tait trop tard pour que la guerri re se sente rassur e. Elle n'avait jamais fait d'erreur comme celle-ci auparavant. Et cela finissait par arriver. Ses d sirs prenaient le pas sur la r alit . Elle tendit le savon Gabrielle. "Tiens, vas-y et finis toi-m me."

Gabrielle prit le savon et lava le devant de son corps au hasard. Quand elle atteignit son entrejambe pour se laver, elle se surprit appuyer son dos contre le corps puissant de Xena. Elle ferma les yeux, se concentrant sur les sensations contre son corps. La douceurs des seins de Xena contre ses omoplates, la fermet de l'estomac de Xena contre son dos, la touffe de boucles r ches qui lui chatouillait le bas du dos. Tous ces contacts se m laient tandis qu'elle prenait conscience qu'elle tait allong e nue contre Xena, la main entre ses jambes. Retrouvant rapidement tous ses sens, Gabrielle s'assit et finit de se laver.

Xena vit tout cela avec amusement. Elle voulait d sesp r ment savoir quoi pensait la barde avec sa main entre les jambes. Xena n'avait pas pu manquer l'expression vidente de d sir sur le visage de la barde. 'A qui penses-tu, Gabrielle ?' pensa Xena en elle-m me. 'Qui te fait ressentir cela ? A qui penses-tu quand tu te caresses ? Perdicus ? Peut- tre le Perdicus que tu voulais, pas celui que tu as eu. Qu'est-ce qu'un gars de la campagne comme a peut bien savoir sur la fa on d'aimer un corps de femme ? Qui t' meut autant ?' Elle fut tir e de ses pens es par le mouvement du corps devant elle. Gabrielle jeta le savon par-dessus son paule et sortit de la baignoire. Apr s avoir appr ci de pr s la vue quand la barde tait sortie du bain, Xena s'avan a pour avoir un peu d'espace et commen a se laver. Elle levait le bras pour se laver l' paule quand elle sentit Gabrielle revenir et grimper dans la baignoire, cette fois-ci derri re elle. Xena s'avan a pour que la barde ait plus de place.

Elle se glissa derri re Xena. Se penchant en avant, elle drapa son bras autour de l'estomac de Xena et s'adossa contre le bord lisse. Elle tendit la main et attendit que le savon y soit d pos . Elle frotta et massa le dos de la guerri re avec les m mes cercles lents et langoureux qu'elle avait sentis sur son dos il y avait peine quelques instants. Elle couta avec attention la respiration de Xena, entendit l'inspiration quand sa main s' gara vers le c t et ne s'arr ta qu' la limite du sein de Xena. Elle recommen a tout le massage, remarquant qu'elle ne recevait aucune protestation de la part de la guerri re d tendue. Tout en coutant la respiration de Xena et en se concentrant sur les sensations de ses doigts, Gabrielle surprit plusieurs fois Xena en train de g mir silencieusement. Malgr l'absence de son, Gabrielle tait certaine que c' taient des g missements silencieux. Elle en sentit les chos sous ses doigts. Elle sentit Xena se crisper et s'avancer l g rement. "Merci."

Elles sortirent rapidement et se s ch rent. Xena tendit une chemise propre la barde et en prit un pour elle. Apr s un petit voyage travers la pi ce pour teindre les chandelles, Xena grimpa dans le lit. Gabrielle se blottit pr s d'elle et chercha le bras qui allait venir l'envelopper, elle le savait. Comme chaque nuit, Gabrielle se baissa et d posa un l ger baiser sur le bras de la guerri re. Elle le sentit la rapprocher. C' tait un endroit tellement s r et confortable, envelopp e dans les bras de Xena. C' tait l o elle voulait tre. Elle fixa la nuit, repensant la sc ne dont elle avait t t moin plus t t. Tandis que son esprit rejouait le baisers des amantes, ses doigts caressaient doucement le bras de la guerri re.

Xena tait bien consciente de la caresse duveteuse sur son bras. 'Gabrielle, est-ce que tu sais ce que tu me fais ?' Sa raison lui criait de s'en aller, de faire cesser cette d licieuse torture. Ses oreilles entendirent un autre son. A travers le mur pr s d'elle, Xena entendit les doux g missements caract ristiques du plaisir. Les doigts de Gabrielle arr t rent de bouger quand elle entendit les sons de plus en plus forts qui venaient de la chambre d' c t . Elle roula sur elle-m me pour regarder Xena d'un air interrogateur alors que les g missements devenaient des grognements. Xena haussa les paules. "Ne me regarde pas, je ne sais pas ce qu'elles font." Bien qu'elle sache exactement ce qu'elles taient en train de faire. Elle pouvait le dire au changement de rythme et aux sons touff s. Halla recevait sa bonne langue. Elles rest rent assises toutes deux, captiv es par les activit s qui se d roulaient de l'autre c t du mur. Tout du moins, Gabrielle y faisait attention. Xena faisait plus attention aux r actions de la barde ces sons. Elle vit Gabrielle carter les yeux en imaginant. Elle vit la barde se l cher les l vres involontairement quand Halla hurla un encouragement press . Puis, un sourcil hauss , elle vit l'expression de Gabrielle passer l'amusement quand le volume sonore augmenta.

Gabrielle tait sur un coude et faisait face au mur. Elle baissa les yeux vers Xena pour s'assurer qu'elle entendait bien la m me chose. Quand elle entendit la couchette battre contre le mur en rythme, Xena fut incapable de r primer un gloussement. Gabrielle lui donna une tape d'un air joueur sur le ventre et posa ses doigts sur ses l vres. "D sol e", murmura Xena en retrouvant son contr le. Un long hurlement indiqua l'orgasme de la porte d' c t . C' tait plus que Gabrielle put en supporter. Elle s' croula de rire contre Xena.

Au d but, Xena s'inqui ta de ce que Gabrielle puisse pleurer. Elle releva la t te de la barde suffisamment pour reconna tre la vraie motion et clata elle-m me de rire. Gabrielle tait sur le dos quand les gloussements cess rent enfin. "H bien, Gabrielle, je suppose que c' tait l'attraction de la nuit," dit-elle, provoquant une autre crise de fou rire qui lui valut une autre tape.

Gabrielle se remit sur un coude. Elle montra du doigt le mur et forma de la bouche le mot "bruyant". Xena acquies a. Gabrielle montra cette fois la guerri re et la questionna du regard. "Quoi ?" La barde montra le mur, puis Xena. Elle la regarda nouveau une question dans ses yeux. pers. "Elle ? Est-ce que j'ai d j ..." Mouvement de t te. "Quoi alors ?" Gabrielle forma nouveau le mot. "Est-ce que je suis bruyante ?" Xena s'appuya sur ses deux coudes. D'une voix basse et rauque, elle demanda : "Gabrielle, est-ce que tu es en train de me demander si je suis bruyante ?" Il y avait une pointe de danger dans la question. Gabrielle hocha la t te timidement et rougit quand elle vit le sourcil de Xena se lever.

Xena se recoucha un regard amus sur le visage, tout en pesant sa r ponse la question. "Tu veux vraiment savoir ?" demanda-t-elle sans regarder. Un moment plus tard, elle r alisa son erreur et leva la t te. Elle sourit d'un air penaud la barde. "D sol e." Gabrielle lui sourit en retour en acceptant ses excuses. Elle hocha la t te. "Tu es s re ?" Hochement plus prononc . Xena d tourant les yeux de la barde. "Je peux l' tre, certaines occasions." Sans regarder, elle sentit les yeux pers la traverser, lui poser la question non-dite. "Parfois... si c'est avec la bonne personne... je peux devenir plut t... vocale." Elle se tourna pour regarder la barde et ajouta rapidement : "Mais seulement si c'est avec la bonne personne. Normalement, je ne suis pas aussi..." Elle chercha le bon mot. Gabrielle forma 'vocal'. "Vocale, ouais, c'est a. Normalement, je ne suis pas si vocale." Elle se recoucha et tira la couverture sous son menton. "Assez de questions pour une nuit. Dormons avant qu'elles ne d cident de passer l'acte deux." Elle ferma les yeux et sentit Gabrielle se blottir contre elle. Les bruits de la passion recommenc rent dans la chambre d' c t . Cette fois-ci, c' tait Halla qui faisait g mir l'autre femme. Xena sentit le corps de la barde se secouer de rire contre elle. Elle poussa un soupir et r alisa que cela allait tre une longue nuit de plus.

Xena alla voir Hippocrate et rassembla le reste de leurs possessions. Gabrielle dormait toujours profond ment, mais elle ne voulait pas rester absente trop longtemps, au cas o la barde se r veillerait. Elle conversa bri vement avec le gu risseur pour lui dire qu'il n'y avait pas de changements physiques.

"Et son tat mental, Xena ?" La guerri re leva les yeux des fontes qu'elle remplissait et regarda Hippocrate.

"Son humeur tait meilleure hier. J'esp re que c'est le signe qu'elle sort de sa d pression."

"Peut- tre," songea le gu risseur en se caressant le menton. "Xena, elle a besoin de toi plus que jamais, maintenant."

"Je sais," r pliqua Xena tranquillement en nouant la derni re lani re des sacs.

"Souviens-toi simplement que si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, ma porte est toujours ouverte."

"Merci, je m'en souviendrai." Elle baissa les yeux vers le sol, puis revint vers le gu risseur. "Tu as fait tout ce que tu pouvais pour aider Gabrielle. Je m'en rends compte et je t'en remercie. Si tu as besoin de quelque chose, n'h site pas demander." C' tait une rare admission de gratitude et sa signification ne fut pas perdue pour le gu risseur.

"Elle signifie tout pour toi," dit tranquillement Hippocrate, en souhaitant presque que la guerri re ne l'entende pas. Seul un fou voudrait fouiller les sentiments d'une ancienne seigneur de guerre. Xena jeta le sac sur son paule et le regarda pensivement.

"Elle signifie tout pour moi parce qu'elle est tout pour moi. Je ne pourrais pas survivre sans elle. Encore merci de ton aide." Elle partit rapidement, avant d'ajouter une autre pens e personnelle. Sur le chemin de retour vers l'auberge, Xena se maudit d'avoir trop r v l de ses motions au gu risseur. Quand il s'agissait de Gabrielle, il n'y avait pas de limites ses motions. Elle ferait tout pour garder la barde dans sa vie, avec ou sans voix. Sur le chemin du retour, elle s'arr ta dans une petite boutique et acheta une plume, de l'encre et un petit rouleau de parchemin.

La mauvaise humeur de Gabrielle s'installa et prit possession de la barde. Xena eut besoin de toute sa volont pour ne pas trangler la jeune femme durant la journ e. Elle tait en col re contre Xena pour avoir achet le mat riel d' criture. Elle n'avait plus le d sir d' crire, jamais. Xena posa le parchemin, l'encre et la plume devant elle et la supplia pratiquement d' crire quelque chose, n'importe quoi. Gabrielle se contenta de regarder le papier en refusant de prendre la plume.

"Gabrielle." La voix de Xena contenait suffisamment de col re pour que la barde sache que la guerri re tait pr s du point de non-retour. D n gation. "Gabrielle, tu dois crire quelque chose. C'est la seule fa on que j'ai de savoir ce que tu ressens." Les yeux pers tincel rent vers elle. Xena leva les mains de frustration. "Super, continue comme a." Xena se dirigea d'un pas lourd vers le lit et s'allongea en se massant les tempes. Elles rest rent l pendant plusieurs battements de c ur. Fixant le plafond, Xena rompit le pesant silence. "Gabrielle, s'il te pla t, dis-moi ce que tu ressens. Je ne sais plus comment t'aider."

Gabrielle regarda sa guerri re. Les yeux de Xena taient embrum s et elle vit la guerri re cligner plusieurs fois des yeux pour s'emp cher de verser des larmes. Elle voulait dire tant de mots, elle avait besoin de dire tant de choses Xena. Comment pouvait-elle dire la personne qu'elle aimait le plus au monde ce qu'elle ressentait ? 'Je ne peux pas te le dire, Xena, mais je peux te le montrer,' pensa-t-elle en elle-m me. Gabrielle ne pouvait plus combattre les sentiments qui bouillonnaient en elle. Elle se leva et marcha vers le lit. 'Maintenant ou jamais.' Elle s'allongea pr s de Xena et posa sa t te sur l' paule de la guerri re. Elle sentit le bras robuste de Xena envelopper son dos et la rapprocher d'elle. Oui, c' tait l qu'elle voulait tre. Elle tendit la main et la posa sur la joue de Xena, la caressant l g rement du pouce. Elle vit les yeux bleus se fermer alors que Xena r agissait la douce caresse. Gabrielle se mit sur un coude pour mieux regarder le visage de la guerri re. 'Je t'aime, Xena.' Elle aurait tant voulu dire ces mots haute voix, dire la fi re guerri re combien elle comptait pour elle. Elle arr ta de bouger son pouce et continua fixer le visage de Xena.

Xena ouvrit les yeux quand elle sentit les doigts sur son visage stopper. Elle sentit son c ur manquer un battement quand elle regarda les profondeurs pers de l' me de Gabrielle. Son visage avait une expression que Xena n'avait jamais vu chez la jeune barde. Ne sachant comment r agir, elle resta tranquille. Peu importait ce que Gabrielle pensait, il allait falloir que ce soit elle qui fasse le premier geste. Il n' tait pas question que Xena mette en jeu leur amiti , moins d' tre certaine des sentiments de la barde. Gabrielle ferma les yeux et se pencha en avant, d posant un baiser de plume sur le bord du menton de Xena. Elle releva la t te l g rement, observa la guerri re. L'expression du visage de Xena l'encouragea continuer. Elle embrassa nouveau Xena sur le menton et sentit le corps de la guerri re se tendre. Craignant d' tre all e trop loin, Gabrielle se redressa et se mit sur le dos.

Le corps de Xena protesta au brutal retrait des l vres de la barde. Elle roula sur la c t et regarda Gabrielle. Sur son visage se m langeaient les motions. "Gabrielle " Sa voix tait basse et rauque. Xena posa sa main sur le visage de la barde et en caressa doucement la joue d'un long doigt. "Pourquoi ne me l'as-tu jamais dit ?" Son doigt dessinait les contours de la bouche de Gabrielle, prenant beaucoup de plaisir la douceur des l vres roses. Le point de non-retour fut atteint quand Xena posa sa bouche sur celle de Gabrielle. Le baiser fut timide, interrogateur. Xena avait besoin de savoir si c' tait ce que Gabrielle voulait vraiment. Elle se redressa pour juger de la r action de la barde. Elle eut sa r ponse quand elle sentit la main de Gabrielle passer derri re sa nuque et l'attirer vers elle pour un baiser plus passionn . Le baiser de Gabrielle devint plus exigeant tandis que sa confiance grandissait. Sa langue se faufila dehors pour go ter les douces l vres et fut rapidement rejointe par la langue de la guerri re. Celle-ci demanda entrer et Gabrielle ob it, permettant la guerri re d'explorer l'int rieur de sa bouche, de prendre ce qu'elle voulait. Les mains de Xena gliss rent pour caresser les paules de la barde, sa taille, ses bras, tout ce qu'elle pouvait atteindre. Les deux femmes aspir rent goul ment de l'air quand leurs l vres se s par rent contrec ur. Gabrielle plongea dans les yeux bleus qu'elle aimant tant. 'Je t'aime.' Ses l vres muettes form rent les mots qui r sonnaient encore et encore dans son esprit. Les yeux de Xena s'embu rent. Elle entendit ces paroles comme si Gabrielle les avait hurl es du sommet du Mont Olympe.

"Je t'aime aussi, Gabrielle." Dieux, comme elle voulait ceci. Elle voulait emmener Gabrielle sur ces hauteurs r serv es. Sa bouche se fraya un chemin pour go ter le cou de la barde. La douceur et la chaleur de Gabrielle grisaient de passion Xena. Elle sentait le corps de la barde r pondre ses caresses, sa langue. Les doigts de Xena gliss rent entre elles deux pour d nouer les lacets de la chemise de l'Amazone. Gabrielle sourit en voyant la r action de Xena quand ses doux globes furent lib r s. "Par les dieux, tu es magnifique," murmura la guerri re en laissant ses mains courir sur les seins de la barde. Xena regarda le visage de Gabrielle, observa ses motions. Quand les doigts de Xena se referm rent sur les t tons roses, Gabrielle cambra le dos et ferma les yeux.

Xena voulait faire l'amour lentement, doucement. Gabrielle ne le voulait absolument pas. Son corps br lait de passion. La derni re chose qu'elle aurait voulu, c' tait que Xena soit douce. A nouveau, elle ne pouvait dire Xena ce qu'elle voulait, mais elle pouvait lui montrer. Prenant la main de Xena dans la sienne, la barde la posa entre ses jambes. Xena g mit involontairement quand elle sentit l'exc s d'humidit dans le slip de Gabrielle. Gabrielle cambra les hanches, pressant son sexe contre la main de Xena et la suppliant de la satisfaire. "Dieux, Gabrielle," s'exclama Xena en pressant ses doigts contre le tissu mouill . Elle d noua rapidement la chemise de l'Amazone, puis descendit le slip qui lui bloquait le chemin vers le centre humide et doux du sexe de Gabrielle. S parant leurs corps un instant, Xena enleva rapidement ses propres v tements. Elle s'installa nouveau au-dessus de la barde, ses bras supportant la plus grosse partie de son poids. Gabrielle prit une profonde respiration quand elle sentit la jambe de Xena se presser entre les siennes, les s parant. Elle leva sa propre cuisse, la pressant contre les boucles sombres de Xena. Elle fut r compens e par un petit g missement de la guerri re. Xena se pencha et chemina, entre baisers et mordillements, vers les seins de Gabrielle. Sa bouche en captura un et commen a le l cher doucement. Gabrielle m la ses doigts aux cheveux de Xena et la pressa vers le bas, encourageant plus de passion. Xena se retint, ne sachant pas quel point Gabrielle en avait besoin. On ne pouvait pas nier l'urgence alors que le corps de Gabrielle se tordait sous elle. Elle su ota et pin a le bourgeon tendre, tandis que ses doigts s'enroulaient dans les boucles blondes et douces entre les jambes de Gabrielle. Gabrielle se cambra impatiemment, exigeant plus encore. Xena se mit sur le c t , soutenue par son coude. Les yeux toujours fix s sur le visage de Gabrielle, Xena glissa un doigt entre ses grandes l vres, le trempant dans les fluides que produisait le corps de Gabrielle. "Si tremp e," murmura Xena en faisant entrer un autre doigt en jeu. Gabrielle essaya de garder les yeux ouverts, pour regarder Xena lui faire l'amour, mais les sensations que la guerri re provoquait en elle taient trop difficiles supporter. Xena fit courir son doigt sur le clito de Gabrielle et observa avec satisfaction le corps de la barde se cambrer plus encore. 'Je suppose que tu aimes a ?" la taquina-t-elle. Gabrielle hocha la t te rapidement en attrapa le poignet de Xena. 'S'il te pla t.' Les mots silencieux se formaient sur ses l vres.

La bouche de Xena explorait le haut du corps de Gabrielle tandis que ses doigts en exploraient le bas. Elle festoya sur les globes g n reux de la barde avant de reprendre la bouche de Gabrielle. La barde n'avait plus de contr le sur elle-m me en sentant approcher son sommet. Elle r pondait la langue de Xena avec une ferveur qui essayait de faire comprendre son orgasme imminent. Elle n'avait pas besoin de se faire de souci, Xena tait bien consciente de la passion grandissante de Gabrielle. Le filet de s ve tait maintenant devenu un flot. La prise de Gabrielle sur son poignet tait un tau. Soudain, Gabrielle lib ra sa bouche violemment et jeta la t te en arri re, bouche ouverte. Les doigts de Xena taient une masse mouvante alors qu'elle avan ait d'avant en arri re contre le clito gonfl . Le corps de Gabrielle se cabra, ses yeux se ferm rent, ses doigts s'enfonc rent dans le poignet de Xena. Un clair de couleurs et de lumi res dansa devant les yeux ferm s de la barde alors que son orgasme la submergeait. Apr s quelques battements de c ur, son corps s'effondra contre le lit. Xena retira sa main des plis de son sexe et la posa sur les boucles humides. Gabrielle rel cha sa prise mortelle sur le poignet et laissa retomber son bras sur le c t . Xena attendit jusqu' ce qu'elle voie les magnifiques yeux pers s'ouvrir, avant de parler. "Je t'aime, Gabrielle." La barde forma sa propre r ponse et caressa de ses doigts la joue de Xena.

"Ca ne compte pas !" La voix en col re d'Ar s retentit travers la pi ce. Xena sauta du lit et prit position entre le dieu et Gabrielle. La barde se pencha, attrapa deux chemises et en tendit une la guerri re nue.

"Ar s," cracha-t-elle. Elle r alisa soudainement. "C'est toi qui est responsable, qui a fait que Gabrielle a perdu sa voix." Elle grogna de col re. Gabrielle tait c t de Xena, ses yeux pers br laient de col re aussi. Ooh, si seulement elle pouvait parler, elle lui en ferait entendre cette esp ce de dieu. Les yeux de la barde fr mirent quand le dieu clata de rire.

"Oh, stupide petite mortelle. Xena ne t'a jamais dit que les dieux pouvaient lire les pens es ?" persifla-t-il.

'Ah ouais ? Alors lis a, minable simili-dieu. Tu n'es rien qu'un gros bouffi pr tentieux. T'es tellement stupide que tu ne sais m me pas quand tu as perdu !' Elle fermait ses poings alors que son esprit lan ait des insultes au dieu. Xena regardait les changes de regards entre le dieu et la barde. Elle craignait que dans sa fureur Gabrielle n'oublie qui elle parlait. Les craintes de Xena se r alis rent quand Ar s tendit le bras et gifla Gabrielle de sa main ouverte. Elle tomba en arri re sur le lit et s'affala sur le sol. Xena s'accroupit devant elle, v rifiant la blessure et essayant de la prot ger du reste de col re du dieu.

"M me sans voix, tu as la langue bien pendue, barde ! Si tu n' tais pas sous protection, je t'enverrais tout de suite dans les bras d'Had s pour tant d'irrespect !"

"Mais elle est sous protection, Ar s." La chambre scintilla alors qu'Art mis apparaissait. "Et qu'est-ce qui te fait penser que tu peux frapper mes lues sans que je le sache ?" Elle lui jeta un regard glac avant de se tourner vers Gabrielle. Xena se d pla a pour permettre la d esse de voir le d but d'un norme bleu. Elle le toucha l g rement, faisant briller puis dispara tre le bleu. En souriant doucement la barde, elle lui dit : "Ma ch re Gabrielle, tu devrais vraiment apprendre contr ler ton caract re." Jetant un coup d' il sur la guerri re, elle ajouta : " Tu n'as pas besoin de 'tout' apprendre de Xena." Les yeux de Xena fr mirent sous l'insulte, mais elle savait tenir sa langue, et ses pens es, tranquilles. Art mis reporta son attention sur la reine. "Gabrielle, ce n'est pas ton genre d' tre si silencieuse." Ses doigts immortels touch rent la gorge de Gabrielle. Art mis se leva et se retourna, son visage d form par la col re et la fureur. "Ar s ! Comment as-tu os toucher ma reine de cette fa on ! Tu lui enl ves ce sort imm diatement !" Xena n'en tait pas certaine, mais aurait pu jurer d'avoir vu Ar s reculer d'un pas devant le d luge de mots de la d esse de la Lune.

"Peux pas faire a." Un sourire parcourut ses l vres. "Tu vois, j'ai un pari avec Calliope, et je ne peux pas enlever le sort jusqu' ce qu'un de nous gagne."

"Tu as fait un pari sur MON ELUE ?"

"Un pari est un pari, Art mis. Je ne peux rien y faire maintenant." Il haussa les paules comme pour dire 'si je pouvais, je le ferais.' Art mis se rapprocha, regarda vers le haut et hurla.

"Calliope ! Tante Calliope, descends ici sur l'instant !" Calliope se mat rialisa dans le coin le plus loign de la chambre. "Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire ? Gabrielle est une de tes bardes. Comment peux-tu t'impliquer dans un pari avec lui ?" Elle montrait Ar s du doigt.

"Art mis, je n'avais pas le choix. Je n'ai pu penser qu' cela pour lui rendre sa voix. Sinon, son plan aurait march ."

"Il a march ," la corrigea-t-il. "Ce qu'elles ont fait ne compte pas. Elle ne lui a pas dit."

"Si, elle l'a fait, Ar s. Tu as vu ses l vres bouger."

"Une minute." Art mis leva les mains pour faire taire les chamailleries des dieux. "De quoi est-ce que vous parlez, tous les deux ?" Gabrielle fit un mouvement de t te pour marquer son accord avec Art mis.

"Pour que Gabrielle r cup re sa voix, elle devait dire Xena ses vrais sentiments." Le visage des deux mortelles marqu rent le choc. Art mis roula des yeux.

"Vous tes s rs qu'Aphrodite n' tait pas dans le coup ? Ce n'est pourtant pas ton genre de jouer les entremetteuses, ma ch re tante."

"Je n'essayait pas de jouer les entremetteuses, Art mis. Ar s a rendu Gabrielle muette pour pouvoir r cup rer Xena." Les yeux de Xena tincel rent de col re quand elle comprit. "Il s'est imagin que si Gabrielle ne pouvait pas parler, Xena se fatiguerait d'elle et l'abandonnerait." Gabrielle leva les yeux vers Xena, lui demandant une r assurance.

"Peu importe ce que tu fais, Ar s, je ne quitterai jamais Gabrielle," dit Xena avec fermet . Elle regarda du coin de l' il Gabrielle se d tendre visiblement.

"De plus, Ar s, tu as perdu. Gabrielle lui a dit," dit Calliope d'un ton de confiance.

"Non, elle ne lui a pas dit. Ses l vres ont peut- tre boug , mais les mots ne sont pas sortis. Ca ne compte pas."

"Ca devait tre avec ses propres mots, hein ?" Une pens e se formait dans l'esprit de la muse.

"C' tait le march ," se souvint-il. "Pas de voix, pas de mots. Comme c'est ironique," dit-il, sarcastique.

"Mais elle l'a dit de ses propres mots, Ar s." Calliope fouilla dans sa cape et en sortit les manuscrits que Gabrielle avait laiss s sur l'autel. "C'est l -dedans." Elle sortit un morceau de parchemin. "Ceci est un morceau du journal de Gabrielle. Tu veux que je te le lise haute voix ?"

"Donne-moi a !" Il tendit la main et arracha le parchemin des mains de la muse. Il y jeta un coup d' il, lisant rapidement les mots. Il carquilla les yeux un passage en particulier. L , de la main de la barde, se trouvaient les mots qui signifiaient la victoire. "Avec tout ce que contient mon c ur, je t'aime, Xena d'Amphipolis." C' tait une ligne du journal intime de Gabrielle. Gabrielle avait donn la muse tout son travail crit, en oubliant compl tement que ses pens es priv es se trouvaient sur un parchemin. Elle avait crit ces mots une nuit en regardant Xena faire son rituel nocturne et aiguiser son p e. Il froissa le parchemin et le r duisit en poussi re de sa main divine en fixant Gabrielle. "Tu as beaucoup de chance, barde." Il savait quand il avait perdu. En tournant la t te de d go t, il pointa son doigt en direction de Gabrielle.

Une sensation br lante lui per a la gorge. La douleur la fit tomber genoux et elle se retrouva instantan ment dans les bras de Xena. L'air sembla avoir quitt ses poumons et pendant un instant, elle ne put respirer. Elle commen a voir danser des lumi res devant ses yeux. Soudain, la pression se rel cha et elle fut capable de prendre une inspiration.

"Tu n'avais pas besoin d' tre si brutal !" siffla Art mis.

"On n'a jamais parl d' tre gentil," r pliqua-t-il.

"Mais on a parl d'autre chose, Ar s," lui rappela Calliope.

"Je me souviens !" grogna-t-il. "Tu es une femme rus e, Calliope." Il fit un mouvement de t te pour marquer son respect. Il n'aurait vraiment pas pens que la muse aurait pu gagner. "Art mis, pas d'offense." Il fit un signe de t te en direction de la d esse de la lune, puis disparut.

"Xena ?" La voix de Gabrielle tremblait, mais elle tait l . "Xena !" Son visage explosa de joie en entendant nouveau sa propre voix.

"Dieux, comme cette magnifique voix m'a manqu ," r pondit Xena en passant son bras autour de Gabrielle.

"Oh, Xena, je peux parler, je peux vraiment parler !" Les larmes de joie coulaient sur son visage. "Tu ne peux pas savoir tout ce que je voulais te dire, tout ce que je voulais te raconter. Je pensais que j'allais devenir folle ! Tu ne peux pas savoir ce que c'est dur de penser une chose et de ne pas tre capable de le dire et-."

"Gabrielle." Xena posa un doigt sur les l vres de la barde. "Nous avons tout le temps de parler. Pour l'instant," elle aida Gabrielle se mettre sur ses pieds et montra la d esse, "nous avons de la compagnie."

Art mis clata de rire. " C'est bon, Xena. Je suis s re que a a t dur pour elle."

"Tu peux le dire," dit Gabrielle. La d esse se tourna pour lui faire face.

"Gabrielle, pourquoi es-tu venue dans mon temple ?" La barde baissa le regard, la culpabilit se lisait sur son visage. "Est-ce que tu pensais renoncer ton tr ne ?" Le ton d'Art mis montrait l g rement sa col re. Gabrielle le regarda apeur e.

"Ma d esse, je pensais que je n' tais plus utile, que je ne pouvais plus remplir mes devoirs."

"Si j'avais senti que tu n'en tais plus capable, alors J'AURAIS FAIT QUELQUE CHOSE !" Sa voix r sonna travers la chambre, effrayant Gabrielle. Xena se pla a devant elle.

"Tu lui fais peur. Tu ne penses pas qu'elle en a eu assez ?" Xena tait fatigu e des jeux que les dieux jouaient avec elles.

"Je suis d sol e. Je ne pensais qu'au bien des Amazones," proposa Gabrielle pour sa d fense. Cela sembla toucher la bonne corde. Les traits d'Art mis s'adoucirent.

"Je te crois, Gabrielle. Ton c ur ne connait que la bont . Je sugg re que la prochaine fois que tu penses renoncer ton titre, tu me consultes."

"Oui, ma d esse," dit la barde avec r v rence. Art mis sourit ce geste.

"Bien, je suppose que l'affaire est r gl e. Xena, prends soin de Gabrielle, sois gentille." Sur ces paroles, la d esse disparut.

Gabrielle regarda Calliope et commen a pleurer, enfouissant son visage dans l' paule de Xena. La muse se rapprocha, d posa les manuscrits, la plume et l'encre sur la table. "Mon enfant, tu as pens que c' tait moi qui avais pris ta voix, maintenant, tu sais que ce n'est pas vrai. Je t'ai donn le don de la prose et tu utilises ce don sagement. Tu m'as toujours apport de la joie avec tes contes, continue, s'il te pla t." Sa silhouette miroita puis disparut.

"Tu veux en parler ?" demanda Xena quand elles furent enfin seules. "Parle-moi, Gabrielle. Je veux entendre cette belle voix nouveau. Elle m'a tant manqu ."

"Je t'aime." Gabrielle fit suivre ces mots d'un baiser. "Je devais te le dire. Je ne pouvais plus supporter de ne jamais te l'avoir dit." Elle posa un doigt sur les l vres de Xena. "S'il te pla t." Je n'ai pas t capable de parler pendant un quart de lune." Un sourire malicieux passa sur ses l vres. "Et maintenant mon auditoire est captiv . Je pourrais te parler pendant des chandelles, mais l , tout de suite, je veux faire autre chose de ma bouche." Elle passa ses doigts sur la joue de Xena. "Je t'aime. Je veux te faire l'amour."

Sa voix coulait dans les oreilles de Xena, gu rissant toute la peine que le dernier quart de lune avait apport . Maintenant, elle br lait d'entendre cette voix nouveau. Les doigts de Gabrielle pass rent sur sa joue. Xena baissa sa bouche, r clamant celle de Gabrielle. Sans rompre le baiser; elle les amena sur le lit. "Parle-moi, Gabrielle. Laisse-moi t'entendre."

"Oh, Xena. a m'a manqu de ne pas te parler." Leurs yeux se rencontr rent, exprimant leur amour. "Je t'aime, Xena."

"Je t'aime, Gabrielle. Oh oui." La bouche de Xena r clama nouveau celle de Xena. La barde g mit de plaisir quand elle sentit la langue de la guerri re p n trer dans sa bouche. Xena releva la t te pour plonger dans les yeux de la femme qu'elle aimait. "C'est bon," murmura-t-elle.

"Quoi ?" Elle essaya d'attirer nouveau Xena pour un autre baiser, mais la guerri re r sista.

"Ton g missement. C'est bon." Elle d posa un baiser tout doux sur les l vres de la barde. Elle d pla a sa bouche jusqu' ce qu'elle soit proche de l'oreille de la barde. "Gabrielle, je veux que tu g misses pour moi. Je veux te faire l'amour et t'entendre." La voix rauque de Xena ralluma le feu qui br lait l'int rieur de la barde. Ses dents se referm rent autour du lobe d'oreille de Gabrielle et le mordill rent doucement. "Son genou carta les jambes de la barde. Gabrielle tordit son corps et roula sur la guerri re, chevauchant ses hanches.

"Je vais le faire," dit la barde, la voix pleine de promesses. "Mais commen ons par le d but." Elle ta sa chemise, la jetant sans c r monie sur le sol. Elle se souleva pour permettre Xena d'enlever la sienne, puis se r installa sur l'estomac de la guerri re. Gabrielle ferma les yeux et haleta avec force quand elle sentit l'abdomen dur de Xena se presser contre elle. "C'est bon," dit-elle en baissant les yeux sur Xena. Les mains de la guerri re se referm rent sur le derri re de Gabrielle. La barde se baissa jusqu' n' tre plus qu' un cheveu des l vres de Xena. "Je t'aime, Xena."

"Je t'aime," r pondit la guerri re. Le baiser fut long et sensuel, empli des g missements de plaisir des deux femmes. Gabrielle leva la t te.

"Et maintenant, je vais d couvrir si je suis bien la bonne personne," dit-elle avec malice. Xena la regarda avec perplexit .

"Tu as dit que si c' tait avec la bonne personne, tu pouvais tre vocale," dit-elle d'un ton joueur alors que ses doigts se refermaient sur un t ton sombre. Gabrielle fut r compens e par une inspiration soudaine de la guerri re.

"Mmm ?" Xena se concentrait sur l'activit sur son t ton qui durcissait rapidement. "Dieux, Gabrielle." Ses mains pinc rent le derri re ferme tout pr s. "C'est bon," croassa-t-elle. Les mots devenaient de plus en plus difficile sortir.

"Je suppose qu'il va falloir que je trouve moi-m me," murmura Gabrielle en posant sa bouche sur le t ton durci.

Xena en tait r duite des g missements quand les mains audacieuses de Gabrielle explor rent son corps. Ses mains menaient la danse, caressaient chaque pouce de peau qu'elles pouvaient trouver en descendant. Elle embrassa le nombril de Xena et, en m me temps, ses doigts pass rent sur les boucles sombres et humides. Son doigt glissa entre ses grandes l vres et Xena laissa chapper un grognement profond. Gabrielle sourit contre les abdominaux muscl s. "Oui. Je veux t'entendre, Xena. Je veux entendre ce que te font mes caresses." Elle pressa ses doigts plus en avant, cherchant l'ouverture de la f minit de Xena.

"S'il te pla t..." croassa Xena. Gabrielle n'avait pas besoin de plus d'encouragement. Elle la p n tra d'un doigt, glissant facilement tout le long. Elle ferma les yeux sous la sensation de chaleur humide qui entourait son doigt. Elle le retira et en ajouta un autre. Xena cambra ses hanches en mesure avec ses g missements alors que Gabrielle commen ait ses mouvements en douceur. Ses doigts glissaient facilement d'avant en arri re dans le tunnel bien lubrifi . "Encore " supplia Xena. Gabrielle ferma les yeux par avance et glissa un autre doigt profond ment. Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que la barde fasse entrer et sortir ses doigts comme une furie. Les cris de plaisir de Xena augment rent tandis qu'elle bougeait contre les doigts tendres. Gabrielle sentait les muscles int rieurs agripper et rel cher ses doigts, envoyant des pulsations dans son propre centre. "Oh oh Gabrielle oui oh" Les paroles de Xena entretenaient le feu qui grondait entre elles, incitant l'Amazone augmenter son rythme de pompe pour concurrencer les lans de la guerri re. Xena planta ses ongles dans les tendres fesses de Gabrielle en approchant de son orgasme, mais la barde ne le sentit pas. Son esprit tait compl tement fix sur la rivi re de s ve qui coulait sur ses doigts. Xena cambra le dos, les soulevant toutes deux du lit. Elle cria le nom de son amante tandis qu'une derni re pouss e la faisait partir. Gabrielle tint bon, ses doigts bien enfonc s, jusqu' ce qu'elle sente Xena se d tendre. A contrec ur, elle sortit ses doigts. Xena regarda travers ses paupi res mi-closes Gabrielle se nettoyer les doigts en les l chant. Son enthousiasme apprit Xena que la prochaine fois, elle pourrait bien s'attendre sentir la douce bouche de la barde sur elle. Elle attendit que Gabrielle ait finit de festoyer avant de parler. "Je suppose que tu aimes ?" Gabrielle l cha une nouvelle fois ses doigts avant de r pondre.

"Mmm, a doit tre de l'ambroisie." Elle remonta pour embrasser Xena. La guerri re se go ta elle-m me sur la langue de Gabrielle quand leurs bouches exprim rent leur amour. Gabrielle tait allong e la t te pos e sur l' paule de Xena. "Tu es bruyante," taquina-t-elle, r compens e un gloussement grave.

"C'est vrai ? J'ai essay de me contr ler." Sa main faisait des cercles paresseux sur le dos de la barde.

"Oui, tu l' tais." Gabrielle embrassa la chair souple qui se trouvait sous elle. "J'aime a," ajouta-t-elle doucement. Avant qu'elle ne puisse r agir, elle fut roul e sur le dos, le corps de Xena au-dessus d'elle.

"Maintenant, c'est mon tour de t'entendre."

Gabrielle regarda la forme endormie pr s d'elle. Il tait tellement rare que Xena dorme plus tard qu'elle. Elle observa sans r serves le corps nu de la guerri re, clairement visible dans la lumi re matinale du soleil. Ses yeux se fix rent sur les boucles sombres entre les jambes de Xena. Gabrielle laissa ses doigts courir paresseusement travers elles, enchant e par la sensation.

"Ne me rallume pas," dit doucement Xena. "Tu m'as puis e la nuit derni re."

"Je ne pouvais pas m'en emp cher. Je m'amusais bien. En plus, je ne t'ai pas entendue te plaindre," la taquina Gabrielle, les doigts toujours dans les poils noirs.

"Gabrielle," la gronda Xena en repoussant la main chercheuse de son pubis. La barde fron a des sourcils. "Plus tard, je te promets." Elle embrassa la main de Gabrielle avant de la rel cher.

"Okay, mais je te retiens," dit Gabrielle en sautant hors du lit. "Je vais nous chercher le petit d jeuner. Je meurs de faim."

"J'en suis s re," gloussa Xena. Son visage redevint s rieux en regardant Gabrielle.

"Quoi ?" demanda doucement Gabrielle.

"Je suis juste heureuse de t'entendre nouveau. Ta voix m'a manqu . Je ne pouvais plus t' couter."

"H bien, tu n'as qu' attendre," dit Gabrielle en se penchant pour un baiser rapide. "J'esp re que tu n'as pas de projets pour aujourd'hui, parce qu'apr s le petit d jeuner, toi et moi allons parler." Elle enfila sa chemise et alla chercher manger. Xena se leva et se dirigea vers la bassine pour se nettoyer.

Xena tapota le dos de Gabrielle plusieurs fois avant de l'entendre enfin tousser. Elle la contourna pour voir les larmes rouler le long de ses joues alors que la barde luttait pour retrouver sa respiration. "Merci," dit-elle docilement.

"Pas de quoi." Un sourire de travers se forma sur le visage de Xena. "Essaie d'avaler avant d'en mettre plus, okay ?" Elle se leva et retourna son c t de la table. Gabrielle enfourna un autre morceau de nourriture dans sa bouche.

"D sol e, mmh. Je suis tellement contente de pouvoir parler de nouveau que j'ai oubli tout le reste." Elle finit par avaler ce qu'elle avait dans la bouche.

"Hum, je ne veux pas avoir t'emp cher de t' trangler tout le temps. Prends une minute pour finir de manger et nous parlerons apr s."

"Okay," marmonna Gabrielle en prenant un autre morceau de fruit. "Vache, Xena. Ca va faire une sacr e histoire, hein ?"

"Gabrielle." Xena haussa son sourcil. Gabrielle sourit, penaude, et finit tranquillement son fruit.

"Alors, parle-moi, Gabrielle. Ca faisait quoi de ne pas pouvoir m'houspiller tous les jours ?" se moqua Xena. Elle essayait de permettre Gabrielle de laisser libre court ses sentiments. Malgr la nuit pr c dente, il y avait toujours des motions propos des v nements pass s qu'elles ne s' taient pas r v l es. Gabrielle r fl chit la question quelques instants avant de parler.

"C' tait d finitivement une exp rience difiante. J'ai d couvert des choses mon propos que je ne connaissais pas." Elle s'arr ta un moment, puis ajouta : "J'ai aussi appris quelques choses ton sujet, ma grande b ta de guerri re." Elle fit semblant de ne pas voir le sourcil lev de Xena et continua : "Quand a a commenc , tu sais, au campement, j'ai eu peur. Je ne savais pas ce qui arrivait. J'ai regard autour de moi, mais tu n' tais pas en vue. J'ai essay de t'appeler, mais aucun son ne sortait." Elle regarda la peine passer bri vement sur le visage de Xena. "C'est bon, Xena. Tu ne pouvais pas savoir." Gabrielle rassura rapidement la guerri re. "Je ne pouvais penser qu' une seule chose, te rejoindre, parce que tu allais savoir ce qui n'allait pas et que tu t'en occuperais," elle baissa l g rement les yeux, "que tu t'occuperais de moi." Xena tendit la main et la posa sur celle de Gabrielle, d'un geste r confortant.

"Tu as bien fait de frapper la po le frire contre le rocher." Gabrielle rayonna sous le compliment, son sourire lui en rapporta un autre.

"Ouais, c' tait bien, hein ?" Gabrielle sembla y r fl chir un moment. "Pas mal, hein ?"

"Pas mal," dit Xena de sa voix rauque. Gabrielle rougit visiblement.

"Pas a, andouille. Je parlais de la po le."

"Oh, on y est encore ?" Xena avait l'air de s'ennuyer. "Oui, Gabrielle, c' tait une bonne id e de ta part."

"Vrai." Elle rayonnait de victoire. "De toute fa on, la seule chose qui me venait l'esprit, c' tait ma peur. J' tait terrifi e que quelque chose n'arrive et que je puisse pas tre capable de te le faire savoir."

"C' tait la cause de tous ces cauchemars ?" demanda doucement Xena. Gabrielle acquies a.

"Oui. Ils faisaient vraiment peur." Elle d tourna le regard vers la fen tre, perdue dans ses pens es. "C'est pour cela que je dormais pr s de toi toutes les nuits." Son regard revint vers la guerri re. "J'avais besoin de te sentir. C' tait la seule fa on de me sentir en s curit ."

"Je me sentais bien aussi, Gabrielle," admit Xena. "Quand je te tenais dans mes bras, j'avais l'impression de te prot ger, de te garder en s curit . C'est tout ce que je veux faire, Gabrielle. Tout ce que je veux, c'est de te tenir dans mes bras et de te garder en s curit ." Elle se calma, tonn e de sentir tant d' motions. Son silence en apprit beaucoup Gabrielle. Il disait la barde qu'il y avait l plus de sentiments que ce qui tait dit, et que Xena n' tait pas pr te en parler. Prenant son tour, Gabrielle continua.

"Bref, o en tais-je ?"

"Tu racontais pourquoi tu continuais dormir avec moi," lui rappela Xena.

"Ouais, c' tait amusant." Gabrielle appr ciait le souvenir du corps de Xena press contre elle. "Mais c' tait quand m me difficile, tu sais, de ne pas tre capable de te dire ce que je ressentais."

"C' tait difficile pour moi aussi. J'ai essay que tu me le dises, mais tu ne voulais pas. Gabrielle, pourquoi est-ce que tu refusais d' crire ce que tu ressentais ?" Xena refusait de se souvenir de la note douloureuse, la seule chose qu'avait crite Gabrielle dans son mutisme.

"Je suis d sol e," dit doucement l'Amazone, consciente de ce qu'elles pensaient toutes deux. "C' tait trop difficile pour moi. Je pensais que j'avais fait quelque chose de mal. Il y avait tant de choses que je voulais dire, mais je ne pouvais pas. Ca me rendait folle. Je m'en suis pris toi, la seule personne qui essayait de m'aider. Tu ne m ritais pas ma col re, Xena."

"C'est bon, Gabrielle. Tu prends des fois des rebuffades de ma part que tu ne m rites pas. C'est le moins que je puisse faire."

"Tu sais ce que j'en ai appris ?"

"Quoi ?"

"J'ai appris qu'il y des choses bien dans le silence."

"Tu plaisantes," dit Xena d'un ton incr dule.

"Pas vraiment. J'ai remarqu que je faisais plus attention ce qu'il se passait autour de moi. J'ai compris pourquoi tu es si calme quand nous entrons pour la premi re fois dans un nouvel endroit. Tu v rifies ce qu'il s'y passe, non seulement avec tes yeux, mais aussi avec tes oreilles. Je ne savais pas que tu faisais a.

Ca doit vraiment t'ennuyer que je jacasse chaque fois que nous entrons quelque part." Les yeux de Xena trahirent ses pens es en cillant. Gabrielle le remarqua, mais choisit de ne pas en parler. Elle avait sa r ponse. "En tout cas, c' tait int ressant."

"J'ai appris pas mal de choses, moi aussi," admit Xena. Gabrielle se tint tranquille, donnant Xena l'occasion de partager ses sentiments, un fait rare. "Ca doit tre difficile pour toi d'avoir deviner ce que je ressens tout le temps. Je n'avais jamais r alis que a pouvait tre dur de ne pas savoir ce que tu ressens."

"Je me suis habitu e toi, Xena. Je peux dire la plupart du temps ce que tu ressens," proposa Gabrielle. Xena sourit, appr ciant le geste. Elle parl rent tranquillement pendant plusieurs chandelles, Gabrielle la plupart du temps. La guerri re tait bien trop heureuse de s'asseoir et d' couter le son calmant de la voix de sa meilleure amie et amante. Elle s'arr t rent midi pour faire l'amour, les bruits de leur passions emplissaient la chambre. Apr s un d ner tranquille, elles pass rent le reste de la soir e dans les bras l'une de l'autre. Elles parl rent voix basse, exprimant chacune leurs sentiments l'autre. Gabrielle parlait beaucoup plus que la sto que guerri re, mais elle tait tr s heureuse des sentiment que cette derni re exprimait. Toutes ces journ es o elle devait parler pour deux avaient puis Xena. Elle trouva qu'elle s'en sortait mieux avec ses pens es et ses sentiments. Gabrielle prit le temps d' couter, sans l'interrompre de ses propres pens es. Le sommeil finit par les surprendre et le matin les trouva encore dans les bras l'une de l'autre.

"Alors, o allons-nous maintenant ?" demanda Gabrielle alors que Xena sautait sur Argo.

"Je pensais que nous pourrions aller vers Poteidaia pour de petites vacances. Tu as besoin de temps pour crire ton histoire et nous pourrons y d poser un peu de notre mat riel, tes rouleaux, du moins," dit Xena en tapotant les fontes remplies. "A part a, je ne peux pas attendre de voir la t te de ta s ur Lila quand tu lui diras que tu n'as pas pu parler pendant presque un quart de lune." Les deux femmes rirent. Puis Gabrielle devint pensive.

"Xena, tu penses que nous devons leur parler de nous ?" demanda-t-elle en regardant la superbe silhouette sur le cheval.

"Gabrielle, c'est une d cision personnelle que nous devons prendre toutes les deux." Xena se pencha pour caresser le menton de la barde. "Je suis s re que M re sera contente. Elle t'aime bien." Gabrielle sourit l'image de Cyr ne. Elle avait t si gentille avec elle la derni re fois qu'elles taient pass es Amphipolis. "Pourtant, je ne pense pas que ta famille sera aussi heureuse." Xena repensa la derni re fois qu'elles avaient t dans le village natal de Gabrielle. Ses parents avaient t froids envers la guerri re. Xena pouvait vivre avec cela. Elle comprenait qu'elle n' tait pas le compagnon de voyage de premier choix pour Gabrielle, selon ses parents. La s ur de Gabrielle, Lila, tait une autre chose. Elle n'aimait pas du tout Xena et le lui faisait savoir en termes pr cis.

"Je suis s re que leurs sentiments ont chang . Hey, je parie qu'ils t'aiment bien, maintenant." Gabrielle rayonnait cette pens e, si ridicule qu'elle soit. Jamais ses parents ne serait contents de voir leur fille tra ner travers toute la Gr ce accompagn e par une ancienne seigneur de guerre.

"J'en suis s re," dit Xena avec ironie. Elles clat rent de rire toutes deux. "Si j'ai de la chance, Lila n'essayera pas d'organiser ma pendaison."

"Elle n'a pas int r t." Gabrielle rassembla toute son autorit . "Ou je devrai user de mon pouvoir de Reine des Amazones pour lui faire voir la lumi re." Elle bougea les bras dans une parodie de mouvement de pouvoir. "Elle voudrait chercher des crosses ma nana ?"

"Ooh, j'adore quand tu es possessive," ronronna Xena, provoquant un clat de rire de la barde.

"Souviens-toi simplement que tu es moi." Un sourire gourmand joua sur les l vres de Gabrielle. "Si tu as besoin de pense-b te " Ses yeux se tourn rent vers la for t suggestivement.

"Je crois que j'ai cr un monstre," dit Xena en roulant des yeux. "Gabrielle, il y a autre chose que le sexe."

"Je sais." Gabrielle lui d cocha un sourire joueur. "Mais j'adore tellement t'entendre." Elle sourit avec malice. "Ma grande guerri re bruyante."

"Dit le grain de sable au d sert," r torqua Xena, faisant rougir la barde furieusement. Les aventures de la nuit pass e avaient pouss Halla cogner contre le mur et hurler des commentaires propos d'autres personnes qui essayaient de dormir.

"C'est pas ma faute. Tu r veilles mes passions." Elle tripota d'un air aguicheur les lacets de son chemisier.

"Gabrielle..." grogna Xena. "Tu vas me payer cela."

"C'est une promesse ?" Gabrielle continuait l'aguicher en passant ses doigts suggestivement sur ses t tons, les for ant se dresser contre la chemise. Xena se l cha inconsciemment les l vres en se souvenant d'avoir festoy sur les seins de la barde quelques chandelles plus t t. Un rapide coup d' il aux alentours lui apprit que la route tait d serte. Elle sauta d'Argo et souleva Gabrielle dans ses bras.

"Comme a, tu veux m'aguicher ?" mena a-t-elle en jouant. Elle pressa Gabrielle contre un arbre et ses mains se gliss rent rapidement sous la chemise de la barde.

"Et Poteidaia ?" demanda Gabrielle dans un souffle en sentant la bouche de Xena contre son cou.

"Il sera toujours l , Gabrielle."

"Je suppose que oui." acquies a la barde.

FIN.

Ecrit par BL Miller Traduit le 3 janvier 2001, Paris par Fausta88.

\- 


End file.
